


Como el sol de verano

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Exes, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Pining, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Bokuto le habla como si hubieran dejado de verse apenas ayer. Le habla como si todavía se vieran todos los días, hambrientos de la compañía del otro en todo momento. Keiji aprieta los labios, pues siente un nudo en la garganta del que no sabe cómo deshacerse. Dejaron de verse hace aproximadamente tres años, la ausencia de Bokuto le pesó en el cuerpo como una amputación durante meses, hasta que consiguió acostumbrarse.Tres años después, Keiji sigue enamorado de Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Como el sol de verano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> Dije que escribiría el bokuaka de mi vida para la beta más buena del mundo y... aquí está. No tengo más palabras para demostrar todo el amor que escribiéndote bokuaka, así que nuevamente ¡feliz cumpleaños!
> 
> El fic tiene SPOILERS gordos del arco final del manga, así que si todavía no lo has leído, te doy un rato para que vayas a leer y vuelvas (?) pero sobre aviso no hay engaño porque realmente no quiero spoilear a nadie.

Cuando Keiji baja del tren, la brisa de Sendai le hace cosquillas en la piel. En el andén, la gente no se detiene. Le parece que todo el mundo tiene prisa, la señora que estaba sentada a su lado en el vagón ya va varios metros delante de él. Keiji la reconoce porque lleva una chaqueta roja demasiado llamativa, así que es fácil distinguirla en medio de la multitud que avanza sin piedad, obligándolo a mover los pies si no quiere ser arrastrado por inercia en la dirección equivocada. Keiji carraspea y se acomoda la chaqueta, cerrándola hasta el inicio del cuello. Enseguida le arropa una sensación de asfixia, pero Keiji avanza con más seguridad, pues de pronto se siente protegido.

En medio de los murmullos de la estación de trenes, Keiji está seguro que puede escuchar el repicar de sus pasos. Son golpes rítmicos que van marcando el camino, guiándolo hacia una dirección que desconoce. Keiji no ha estado antes en aquel gimnasio, el Kamei Arena, pero alguien le dijo alguna vez que, si habías visto una cancha de voleibol, ya las habías visto todas.

Keiji se acomoda los lentes, que resisten la brisa de Sendai con toda la dignidad que pueden. Siente el frescor en la punta de los dedos, así que cierra los puños, guardándolos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Los colores de Sendai son cálidos y acogedores, parecen darle la bienvenida y le recuerdan que éste no es un ambiente hostil. Keiji inspira hondo mientras apresura el paso por las calles de la ciudad, siendo de pronto consciente de que puede llegar tarde.

Una pareja de niños pasa corriendo a su lado, dejando atrás una estela nostálgica que le hace detenerse por unos segundos. Los niños van pasándose una pelota, a paso ligero, sin preocuparse por las personas a su alrededor. Uno de los niños lleva una gorra y se ríe a carcajadas cuando la pelota se le resbala de las manos y va a parar cerca de un puesto ambulante de comida. Es un sonido claramente infantil, pero también muy potente, que le nace al niño de los pulmones y le estalla en la punta de la lengua. Keiji sonríe, pues la energía del niño lo transporta a otros tiempos, cuando la vida parecía más simple y no tenía que devanarse los sesos cuestionándose a sí mismo constantemente.

Cuando era niño, Keiji estaba seguro que el mundo se reducía únicamente a todo lo que él podía ver y tocar con las manos. Después creció y se dio cuenta que el mundo era inmenso y estaba lleno de maravillas que escapaban a su imaginación.

Después, mucho después, Keiji descubrió que, a veces, el mundo puede reducirse a una sola persona.

A medida que se acerca al gimnasio, a Keiji le parece que las aceras se hacen cada vez más pequeñas, pero no tarda en descubrir que, en realidad, lo que pasa es que hay más gente que va en la misma dirección que él. En cuanto alcanza a distinguir el techo del gimnasio, le parece que está siguiendo un peregrinaje por la cantidad de personas que hay a su alrededor. Keiji sonríe, pues se siente acompañado y conmovido, comprendiendo que nunca dejará de sorprenderse cómo el deporte es tan maravilloso. Está rodeado de desconocidos, personas a las que probablemente no volverá a ver de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo parece que son personas a las que conoce de toda la vida.

Nadie es realmente un desconocido si tienes una historia en común para contar.

Cuando Keiji llega por fin a su destino, siente un cosquilleo que le nace en la punta de los pies hasta transformarse en un remolino en su garganta. Siente comezón en la piel, pero se queda estático, admirando por un instante lo enorme que es el gimnasio y lo diminuto que es él. Durante una época de su vida, pasaba más horas al día practicando en un gimnasio que en casa. Por tres años consecutivos, Keiji no tuvo más que un objetivo en mente.

Las puertas del gimnasio lo reciben como si fuera un viejo conocido que le abre los brazos, encantado de verlo otra vez. Keiji no puede evitar reírse, porque de pronto tiene dieciséis años de nuevo y demasiados sueños entre las manos. Su yo adolescente, el Keiji que tenía los dedos amoratados de tantos remates, vibra en su interior mientras revive viejos tiempos.

La nostalgia se le escurre de las manos cuando el teléfono le vibra en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. El pecho le repiquetea, una y otra vez, cuando piensa en la posibilidad de revisar sus mensajes. Keiji ya no tiene dieciséis años, pero el corazón le bombea como si así fuera, cargado de sueños e ilusiones, a pesar de que la lógica le dice que ninguno de los mensajes pertenece a quien ocupa por completo sus pensamientos.

Keiji revisa el teléfono y sonríe a medias cuando lee los mensajes de Tenma. Ambos trabajan para la misma revista, en la que Tenma está publicando una historia sobre _zombies_ que está ganando popularidad últimamente. Keiji lleva atrasado varios números, recuerda que el último capítulo que leyó cortó la escena justo cuando el protagonista estaba a punto de abrir una puerta que supondría su salvación. Cuando piensa en ello se siente culpable, porque tiene pendiente continuar con la lectura.

—¡Pensé que nunca llegarías, Akaashi-kun!

Tenma está en la entrada del estadio, con una sonrisa que contrasta con la expresión cansada y las ojeras que lleva encima. Es incapaz de sacudirse la culpa porque Tenma, a diferencia suya, tomó el primer tren y por eso llegó antes que él. Originalmente iban a ir a Sendai juntos, tenían los boletos para el mismo tren y asientos contiguos, pero a Keiji se le atravesó una videollamada de la que resultó imposible escaparse.

—Lamento el retraso. —Keiji hace una reverencia que es más para él mismo que para Tenma, quien se ríe abiertamente, como suele hacer cada vez que él se excede con sus formalismos. Tenma le dijo, cuando llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse, que tenía alma de anciano. Su risotada burbujeó por toda la oficina y Keiji no tuvo más remedio que aceptar las burlas con buen semblante.

Tenma le da una palmada en la espalda, un gesto rápido, con la intención de hacerlo avanzar y olvidar que lleva esperándolo más de la cuenta. Keiji hace caso y avanza en silencio mientras Tenma le cuenta sobre Miyagi, dándole otra vez las gracias por invitarlo a este partido, pues para él es la excusa perfecta para volver a casa. Mientras lo escucha, Keiji se humedece los labios, pues siente la garganta seca, pues piensa que aquella invitación nunca fue del todo altruista.

Cuando Tenma le pasa un panfleto que tiene la información de los equipos, junto con las alineaciones para el partido, Keiji busca instintivamente un solo nombre, a pesar de que hay varios en la lista que también son familiares. Keiji contiene la respiración y le parece que el panfleto se le resbala de las manos, como una hoja temblorosa en medio de una ventisca.

—Pero qué te voy a contar, si tú conoces a más gente que yo en este partido. ¿A que sí? —Tenma sonríe, colocándose delante de él justo cuando llegan al inicio de las escaleras. Cuando Keiji mira las gradas, se siente de nuevo de dieciséis años, con todo su mundo contenido en un gimnasio de voleibol—. ¿Cuándo los viste a todos por última vez?

Keiji sabe que no es una pregunta específica, que es tan sólo la curiosidad de Tenma hablando por él. Pero incluso sabiéndolo, Keiji no puede evitar el escalofrío que le recorre la espalda cuando piensa en la última vez que vio a Bokuto.

+++++++++

En Tokio, Keiji todavía no tiene tiempo de atribularse con tonterías. Doce meses antes, está muy ocupado con su nuevo y reluciente cubículo, que será su espacio de trabajo por el próximo semestre. Una de las cosas que le dijo su profesor supervisor, con una sonrisa cargada de esperanza y buenos deseos, fue que si hacía un buen trabajo estaba seguro de que la revista lo contrataría de forma permanente. Keiji continúa lamentándose por no haber conseguido una plaza en el departamento de literatura, pero sigue diciéndose a sí mismo que la sección de _manga_ tampoco está tan mal. Así que, el día posterior a la entrevista, llega al cubículo con la mejor aptitud, estrenando una camisa nueva, un cuaderno lleno de apuntes y una agenda vacía, lista para rellenarla con los pendientes de la revista.

Keiji también lleva consigo un termo, que compró por impulso cuando estaba haciendo unas compras de último minuto para su nuevo y diminuto apartamento. Cuando dejó los dormitorios de la universidad, tuvo una larga conversación telefónica con su madre, quien le insistió en que podía quedarse con la familia por unos meses, en las afueras de Tokio, mientras conseguía un nuevo lugar dónde vivir. Pero Keiji declinó la oferta, pues quería sentirse menos como un adolescente y más como un adulto. El apartamento que tiene alcanza para sí mismo y apenas deja espacio para su sombra, pero al menos es suyo y no tiene que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

—¿Akaashi-kun? Lamento si te interrumpo justo en tu primer día, supongo que todavía tienes mucho qué leer sobre las políticas de la compañía.

La voz de Homura, su jefa, es tan cálida y cordial que Keiji no puede creer que en los pasillos sus compañeros la comparen con un samurái. Dicen que fue ella sola quien consiguió un trato jugoso con una importante editorial extranjera para la distribución de la revista en varios países de Europa y que el editor en jefe se confía en absoluto de su palabra. Pero la Homura que le sonríe mientras se lleva a las manos una humeante taza de café, no parece una persona especialmente intimidante. Keiji no termina de decidirse si eso es bueno o malo mientras toma asiento frente a ella.

—No hay problema, Homura-san. Es bueno descansar la vista por unos minutos.

A ella parece hacerle gracia su comentario porque le regala una sonrisa. Keiji todavía no está seguro si debe sentirse aprehensivo, pero sus dudas se disipan en cuanto Homura le entrega una carpeta. En la esquina izquierda tiene una etiqueta con un nombre y Keiji reconoce el nombre: Sakuragi. Está seguro que es el mismo autor de aquel corto de ciencia ficción que salió en la revista el pasado otoño y que recibió críticas maravillosas.

—Estaría encantada si ayudas a Sakuragi-san con su próxima obra. Como podrás ver, no es de ciencia ficción, sino de fantasía. Uno de nuestros editores lo revisó y aunque cree que tiene potencial, sugirió depurar la parte de romance por considerarla innecesaria… —Homura se detiene de pronto, es una pausa brusca que lo hace sentir incómodo. Keiji la mira por un instante y luego vuelve la vista hacia la carpeta. Está convencido que aquel silencio tan abrupto es una invitación para dar su opinión, pero Keiji está inseguro sobre qué decir. Por el tono de su jefa es claro que no coincide con la opinión del editor, así que dependerá de Keiji hacerle ver que ella está en lo correcto.

El único problema es que, si tuviera que responder de manera muy sincera, Keiji también piensa que la historia puede prescindir del romance. Está convencido de su opinión sin haber revisado la carpeta de manera minuciosa y desconociendo por completo el contexto de la trama o las motivaciones de los personajes. El romance puede ser extirpado de cualquier historia, como un tumor venenoso que no aporta nada a la trama. Si Keiji fuera libre, lo diría sin ningún tipo de temor.

Pero Keiji no es un hombre libre y su opinión está cimentada por una triste y patética historia personal que no tiene por qué interferir con su incipiente carrera laboral. En el negocio editorial, lo importante es que la historia sea atractiva a los lectores y así rompa récords de ventas. Así que alza la vista hacia su jefa otra vez, se acomoda los lentes y le dedica una sonrisa.

—Toda historia tiene partes que se pueden depurar, pero tal vez no haya que eliminar por completo el romance. —Keiji se humedece los labios, mientras se fija en la vista que hay detrás de su jefa, gracias a la ventana que hay en la oficina. Una capa grisácea enmarca a los edificios, mientras que el sol se arremolina entre las nubes, como si estuviera jugando a las escondidas. Dentro de él resuenan las quejas de Bokuto, a quien no le gustaban esos días porque, según decía, nunca estaba seguro si debía llevar consigo un paraguas. Keiji sonríe, un acto reflejo cargado de nostalgia que le hace bajar la guardia antes de hablar—. A veces que el protagonista triunfe en el amor puede ser tan importante como derrotar al villano.

No está seguro si está hablando el Keiji de dieciséis años, el que se quedaba pasmado con las risas de Bokuto y buscaba excusas para quedarse a solas con él, pero la frase parece convencer a su jefa.

—¿Ves? Estoy segura de que tú y Sakuragi-san conseguirán entenderse de maravilla. Les programaré una cita para mañana, ¿te parece? De todas formas, tiene que venir a firmar unos papeles, así que aprovecharé para que se conozcan. No dudo que serán un buen equipo. Y no tienes que preocuparte, Akaashi-kun, porque yo supervisaré todo personalmente. —Homura hace énfasis en la última palabra, aunque su tono se matiza un poco por la sonrisa que le dedica. Le brillan los ojos con una intensidad que, ahora sí, a Keiji le resulta intimidante. Por fin le resulta fácil ver a la mujer de la que todos hablan por los pasillos—. Creo en esta historia y en todo el potencial que tiene. Y sobre decir que yo también estoy de acuerdo contigo. No hay nada más gratificante que una historia de amor bien contada.

Keiji vuelve a mirar a la carpeta y contiene las ganas de reír. Hace tiempo atrás, cuando todavía era un adolescente lleno de sueños, creía que el amor era capaz de absolutamente todo.

Ahora lo único que tiene entre manos son ilusiones rotas y cicatrices que todavía duelen si las tantea más de la cuenta.

****

Sakuragi es un chico menudito, pero con un carácter que apenas le cabe en el cuerpo y con muchas ideas para contar. A Keiji le toma casi dos horas aterrizar las tramas que quiere contar en los primeros capítulos del manga y empieza a preguntarse si su jefa le asignó a este autor en particular porque nadie más quería lidiar con él personalmente. Cuando la reunión termina, Keiji tiene cinco hojas de su cuaderno llenas de anotaciones, varias son incluso con la caligrafía de Sakugari, quien insistió varias veces que una de las cosas más importantes para él, además del viaje de su protagonista, era la historia de amor que quería contar. El interés amoroso del protagonista es, para el deleite de Keiji, una amiga de la infancia con quien se reencuentra en terribles circunstancias, luego de años sin verse. A él le parece poco creíble un encuentro tan abrupto, en una zona de guerra, pero Sakugari prometió que lo haría funcionar.

Cuando Keiji sale de su oficina, es tan tarde que teme no alcanzar a la última ruta del metro que lo deja más cerca de su apartamento. Pero tiene suerte, pues llega justo cuando las puertas del vagón se están abriendo. Keiji alcanza uno de los asientos del fondo y se reclina hacia atrás, mientras cierra los ojos por un instante. Presiona con fuerza el cuaderno contra su pecho, imaginándose por un momento que es una cálida almohada.

Keiji es una de las últimas personas en bajarse del vagón y la soledad de la estación le recuerda la hora que es. Ahoga el bostezo contra el cuaderno de apuntes, mientras sube los escalones de la estación. El frío nocturno se le cuela en los huesos y no sabe cómo reúne las fuerzas suficientes para buscar el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Comprueba que son varios mensajes de Sakuragi, quien le pregunta si puede revisar unos paneles que acaba de enviarle. Aunque no lo dice, le parece tácito que quiere que lo revise ahora, en plena medianoche. Keiji suspira hondo, mientras recuerda que ya no tiene café y que habría tomado prestado algunos sobres de instantáneo en la oficina de haber sabido esta tragedia por anticipado.

Sabe que le espera una larga noche, así que decide hacer una parada rápida en el konbini que queda a un par de cuadras de su apartamento. Keiji siente el cuerpo entumecido, pero la angustia se disipa en cuanto la típica sensación de familiaridad que lo arropa una vez está dentro de la tienda.

Aunque Keiji no se considera un comprador compulsivo, el problema de los konbini es que todo lo que aparece en las estanterías resulta práctico y tentador. Tiene que pasar por la sección de panadería y dulcería antes de llegar al pasillo que contiene el café y Keiji no puede evitar echar en la cesta un paquete de galletas. Su primer error, por supuesto, es haber tomado la cesta nada más entrar, pero si va a pasar desvelado toda la noche, bien puede llevarse ese paquete de galletas de chocolate.

A medida que se acerca al pasillo del café, la cesta va llenándose con cereal, yogurt de frutillas y dos latas de gaseosa. Para cuando por fin echa las bolsas de café en el fondo de la cesta, Keiji se siente herido en el orgullo al ser incapaz de tener autocontrol a estas horas de la noche.

Bosteza un par de veces más camino a la fila para pagar, rogando por no cruzarse con nada especialmente tentador antes de sacar la tarjeta de crédito. Su teléfono suena de nuevo, pero decide que saldrá del konbini antes de atender los mensajes, pues teme que sea Sakugari y tenga un colapso nervioso antes de llegar a su apartamento.

—¿Akaashi?

Su nombre suena como un golpeteo que le comprime el pecho. Keiji abre los ojos y flexiona las rodillas, pues siente cómo su cuerpo se afloja de pronto. El llamado es lo bastante suave para parecer una traición de sus recuerdos, pero lo bastante firme para que no suene como una ensoñación. Keiji aprieta los labios y contiene la respiración, pues sabe que reconocería esa voz en cualquier contexto y lugar, sin importar que lleve años sin escucharla. Sostiene la cesta con fuerza al girarse, porque teme que todo el contenido acabe en el piso.

El Bokuto que aparece frente a él es justo como Keiji lo recuerda: una sonrisa enorme pegada a un rostro. Unos ojos brillantes en los que a él le gustaría verse reflejado siempre. Keiji tiene diecisiete años de nuevo y, por unos segundos, cree que lo puede todo

—Bokuto-san, no sabía que…

—¡Akaashi! —Bokuto da un paso al frente, entrando en su espacio personal e iluminando cada paso con su sonrisa. Él también lleva un cesto en la mano, pero Keiji no tiene ni tiempo ni ganas de fijarse en el contenido. Apenas puede pensar cuando lo tiene tan cerca— ¡Justo estaba pensando en ti! Me preguntaba si sería buena idea llamarte, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Bokuto le habla como si hubieran dejado de verse apenas ayer. Le habla como si todavía se vieran todos los días, hambrientos de la compañía del otro en todo momento. Keiji aprieta los labios, pues siente un nudo en la garganta del que no sabe cómo deshacerse. Dejaron de verse hace aproximadamente tres años, la ausencia de Bokuto le pesó en el cuerpo como una amputación durante meses, hasta que consiguió acostumbrarse.

—No sabía que estabas en la ciudad, Bokuto-san. ¿Estás de visita…? —Keiji se humedece los labios, sorprendido de sí mismo, porque no sabe cómo pudo pronunciar tantas palabras juntas con Bokuto tan cerca.

—¡Sí! —Bokuto, por supuesto, brilla como una estrella incandescente. Le sonríe con ese gesto tan sincero y espontáneo que Keiji se marea—. Estoy visitando a la familia por el fin de semana. Ahora estoy viviendo en Osaka, así que… bueno, tengo que aprovechar cuando tengo tiempo. Iba a quedarme hasta el domingo, pero mamá insistió tanto que me iré el lunes por la mañana.

Bokuto sigue hablándole con normalidad, contándole de Osaka, del nuevo apartamento al que acaba de mudarse y que tiene de compañero de equipo a nada más y nada menos que a Sakusa Kiyoomi. Keiji apenas puede seguir el hilo de la conversación, asiente de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando Bokuto mueve mucho los brazos, como si quisiera dibujarle retazos de Osaka para que él pueda imaginarse mejor cómo es su vida en otra ciudad.

Keiji contiene la respiración cuando, por fin, Bokuto hace una pausa, dejando implícito que es su turno para hablar. A Bokuto le brillan los ojos y Keiji no sabe qué decir, pues siente que no tiene nada que aportar a aquella conversación tan cargada de satisfacción. Él tiene una pasantía, está a cargo de un autor que parece demasiado intenso y vive un apartamento diminuto del que no se siente particularmente orgulloso. ¿Cómo va a poder contarle todas esas cosas a Bokuto sin parecer ridículo?

—Es bueno verte, Bokuto-san. Por favor, salúdame a tus padres. —Keiji se siente miserable cuando no añade nada más, pues ve los ojos de Bokuto apagarse como dos farolas que se quedan sin energía abruptamente. Inspira hondo y hace contacto visual con la dependienta del konbini, a quien ve como su tabla de salvación. Keiji avanza, extendiéndole su cesta, tratando de ignorar cómo el pecho le cruje de dolor cada instante que pasa.

—¡Akaashi! —la voz de Bokuto retumba contra las estanterías del konbini, provocando que tanto Keiji como la dependienta se estremezcan de sorpresa. Cuando Keiji se gira, Bokuto tiene la cesta de compras contra su pecho y de pronto le parece que tiene varios años menos. Un Bokuto de quince años, con un mohín en los labios, porque un remate no salió como él esperaba—. Me quedo hasta el lunes y realmente no tengo planes para mañana. Te invito a cenar. ¿Qué dices? Por los viejos tiempos.

Un par de horas antes, en la ajetreada sala de reuniones, Sakuragi le había dicho muy convencido que había personas que estaban destinadas a encontrarse, una y otra vez. Había dicho eso para explicar una escena que a Keiji le pareció demasiado exagerada, pero ahora recuerda la frase y quiere reírse.

Keiji suspira hondo y se acomoda los lentes, sintiéndose como el protagonista de un manga demasiado cursi, que conoce su diálogo de manera anticipada.

—Por los viejos tiempos, Bokuto-san.

*****

Keiji llega casi quince minutos antes al restaurante. Quiere excusarse en su impecable puntualidad, pero ni siquiera él puede engañarse tanto a sí mismo. Si está allí es porque los nervios le impedían quedarse un minuto más en su apartamento. Así que está dispuesto a sentarse en la entrada, tratando de no consumirse en su propio nerviosismo, pero la chica de la recepción cambia sus planes cuando le dice que ya lo están esperando. Keiji parpadea un instante, presa de la confusión, tentado a preguntarle si acaso no se equivocó.

Pero no tiene tiempo de hacer preguntas, porque la chica le hace señas para que lo acompañe. La mesa que está reservada para los dos tiene al frente una enorme ventana desde donde puede verse el patio interior del restaurante. En una de las sillas, está sentado Bokuto, a quien se le ilumina el rostro nada más verle. Agita los brazos con fuerza, como si necesitara llamar todavía más la atención para que Keiji se acerque. Lo primero que se pregunta cuando toma asiento frente a Bokuto, es cuánto tiempo lleva allí sentado, sobre todo considerando que Keiji llega con varios minutos de anticipación.

—El dueño del restaurante es hijo de unos buenos amigos de mis padres. Me dijeron que dejó su trabajo de muchos años para dedicarse a este negocio. ¿Te imaginas eso, Akaashi? —Bokuto le muestra el menú como si él mismo trabajara en el restaurante. Luce tan metido en su papel de anfitrión que Keiji deja que le lea todos los platos fuertes que hay disponibles, mientras él se deleita con el timbre de su voz. Hace casi tres años que no escuchaba la voz de Bokuto, así que puede permitirse aquel capricho y lo deja seguir hablando sin interrupciones.

La voz de Bokuto sigue sonando como el agua cristalina de una montaña: un sonido creciente y cálido, que hipnotizaría a cualquiera que se detenga a escucharlo con detenimiento.

Keiji decide pedir una orden de yakitori y una gaseosa, pero escucha la sugerencia de Bokuto de dejar espacio para el postre. La petición suena tan infantil que Keiji no puede evitar reírse. Agradece la oleada de buen humor, porque después de ordenar, Bokuto empieza con el interrogatorio. Quiere saberlo todo, desde cómo es su apartamento, hasta cuánto tiempo le toma ir desde allí hasta su trabajo. Keiji descansa las manos sobre las rodillas, sentándose con más rigidez de la cuenta.

—¿Entonces eres editor de un manga? ¿En serio, Akaashi? ¡Eso es increíble! —a Bokuto le brillan los ojos cuando habla, no le quita la vista de encima en ningún momento y Keiji sabe que habla en serio. Bokuto le sonríe con orgullo como si Keiji, en lugar de una simple pasantía, ocupara un puesto de editor en jefe. Le burbujea el pecho con fuerza, porque casi olvida lo que es sentirse el centro del universo. Parece que, sin importar el tiempo que pase, Bokuto es capaz de hacerlo sentir importante, aunque a Keiji no le parezca que esté haciendo nada extraordinario.

Se siente tan bien, que Keiji tiene que tomar un traguito de gaseosa para aclararse la garganta antes de continuar.

—En realidad apliqué para el departamento de literatura, pero ya no había más plazas. —Keiji se encoge de hombros, mientras recuerda su tristeza cuando lo supo. Aunque sabe que ya no tiene de qué quejarse y está dispuesto a hacer su trabajo lo mejor que pueda, en su momento no pudo evitar una pizca de decepción. Frente a él, Bokuto no parece para nada decepcionado, más bien lo contrario. Parece maravillado con todo lo que Keiji le cuenta acerca de la revista, de cómo son los calendarios de edición y cómo es el manga que está editando. Le hace decenas de preguntas sobre la trama y se anota el nombre en el teléfono, no sin antes prometerle que comprará el manga.

—Así puedo alardear sobre ti, Akaashi. —Bokuto sonríe con todos los dientes. Tal vez otra persona pensaría que sólo está exagerando o que se trata de una broma, pero Keiji sabe que habla completamente en serio.

—Mi nombre no va a aparecer en la portada, Bokuto-san… —es el único argumento que tiene Keiji para hacerlo desistir, pero sólo consigue que Bokuto se ría con más fuerza.

—No importa, alardearé igual. Seguro consigues que el autor siga todos y cada uno de tus consejos. Siempre fuiste bueno en eso… —Bokuto apoya los codos sobre la mesa y parece que va a inclinarse hacia él de pronto. Ante aquella expectativa, Keiji siente un cosquilleo en el pecho. Bokuto sigue sonriéndole como si nunca hubieran dejado de verse. Brilla con tanta fuerza que Keiji está convencido que en cualquier momento verá los reflectores del gimnasio que por tanto tiempo albergó sus ilusiones de adolescencia—… Sólo tú eras capaz de sacarme de mis baches de humor en medio de un partido.

Keiji sonríe, jugando con los palillos porque el sonido rítmico de la madera le ayuda a calmar los nervios. Por supuesto que recuerda a lo que se refiere Bokuto. Todavía sabe de memoria todas las variables que podían destruir el humor de Bokuto en un partido. Keiji recuerda la larga lista de debilidades que se aprendió como si fuera otra de las tareas de la escuela.

—Era un trabajo de equipo, Bokuto-san.

Cuando alza la vista, Bokuto sigue mirándolo como si Keiji fuera el centro del universo. Es una sensación arrolladora y placentera, así que Keiji se permite disfrutarla por el resto de la velada. Bokuto chasquea la lengua y se encoge de hombros, como si le estuviera costando mucho darle la razón.

—Bueno, está bien, supongo que Konoha y los demás no me lo perdonarían si no digo que era trabajo en equipo. Pero… —Bokuto se ríe de nuevo y desliza la mano sobre la mesa. Keiji contiene la respiración mientras piensa que sus manos chocarán, pero Bokuto se desvía al último momento y lo que toma es una de las servilletas que están justo en el centro de la mesa—… la verdad es que eras tú quien dirigía todo. Si podías conmigo, podrás con todo. No me cabe la menor duda, Akaashi.

Keiji se humedece los labios, conteniendo las ganas que tiene de decirle que en realidad hacía lo que cualquier otro hubiera hecho en su lugar. Que Bokuto no necesita ni de él ni de nadie para brillar con luz propia. Pero teme que, si dice todas esas cosas, su corazón acabe por traicionarlo y se le escapen otras frases más que ahora no vienen para nada a cuento. Keiji ya no tiene diecisiete años ni Bokuto vive en Tokio, ninguno de los dos debe volver sobre sus pasos. En este momento, en medio de aquel restaurante, Keiji está convencido que los dos son las mejores versiones de sí mismos.

Eso era justo lo que quería tres años atrás, cuando le dijo a Bokuto que lo mejor que podían hacer era tomar caminos separados. Keiji se sintió tan mal que apenas se levantó de la cama durante los siguientes dos días. Pero ahora observa a Bokuto con su sonrisa brillante, listo para comerse el resto del mundo, y se consuela pensando que hizo lo mejor.

No sabe si estrictamente lo mejor para los dos, pero en este momento le basta comprobar que sí fue lo mejor para Bokuto.

****

Dos semanas después, Keiji llama por fin a Bokuto. Lleva evadiendo aquel impulso desde que se despidieron en la cena, intercambiando números de teléfono. Bokuto le recordó varias veces que fue una suerte haberse encontrado, porque cambió de teléfono justo un par de días antes de su visita a Tokio. Keiji todavía evoca aquellas palabras, rumiando algún significado oculto. Pero luego de comerse la cabeza durante varios días, llega a la misma conclusión: Bokuto sólo quiere mantenerse en contacto.

Keiji también se convence a sí mismo que, tres años después de haber cerrado las puertas de su corazón, es capaz de llamar a Bokuto sin quebrarse de dentro hacia fuera.

Cuando toma la decisión, se pasa todo el día pensando en llamar a Bokuto. Se concentra como puede en el trabajo, organizando una junta para su jefa e intercambiando ideas por videollamada con Sakuragi. Los apuntes que tiene sobrepasan las hojas del cuaderno, a tal punto que Keiji tiene que buscar hojas sueltas en una de las gavetas del cubículo. Está rodeado de notas y apuntes de muchos colores, pero cada vez que la vista se desvía hacia el teléfono, se muerde los labios y reprime su propia ansiedad.

Sale casi dos horas tarde de la oficina, pero el día siguiente es domingo así que puede permitirse un par de horas de ocio antes de dormir. Esta vez no se detiene en el konbini, pero cuando pasa delante de la tienda vuelve a pensar en Bokuto, en la última vez que se vieron. Recuerda que Bokuto insistió en pagar la cuenta y Keiji todavía se arrepiente por habérselo permitido. Mientras más lo piensa más se convence de que debió insistir más en que cada uno pagara su parte, pero para cuando llega a su apartamento decide que tiene que dejar de atormentarse por cosas que ya no puede cambiar.

Keiji se prepara ramen para cenar, cocina con el sonido de la televisión que le llega desde la sala. Tomó aquella manía desde que se mudó, como una manera de mitigar la soledad y ahora descubre que los sonidos de la televisión, así sean sólo voces que intentan venderle cosas, lo ayudan a concentrarse. Cuando por fin tiene el ramen, calentito en un recipiente frente a él, vuelve a tomar el teléfono entre las manos. Suspira hondo mientras busca el número de Bokuto, justo después de dar el primer bocado. Está a punto de marcar, pero de pronto le llega un mensaje de Konoha, preguntándole cómo está, reclamándole indirectamente porque han pasado mucho tiempo sin verse.

Mientras termina de comer, Keiji se entretiene chateando con Konoha, quien le sonsaca una invitación para salir a comer algo. Su amigo le dice que encontró un nuevo restaurante favorito en Tokio y que tiene que mostrárselo. Keiji acepta porque sí es cierto que no se ven desde hace algunos meses, a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad y también porque tiene el presentimiento que aquella llamada no es una casualidad.

Keiji busca de nuevo el número de Bokuto cuando ya está en ropa de dormir y acomodado en su habitación. Duda por un instante cuando ve la hora, pero confía en que sigue conociendo a Bokuto lo bastante bien para saber que todavía sigue despierto. El timbre del teléfono sólo suena tres veces antes de que tomen la llamada.

—¡Akaashi! —Bokuto no suena adormilado y tampoco parece sorprendido. Keiji tiene que morderse la lengua para preguntarle si acaso esperaba su llamada—. ¡Justo estaba pensando en ti!

Pero el comentario de Bokuto le atraganta el aire en la garganta. Keiji se recuesta en el futón y cierra los ojos, mientras sopesa las palabras de Bokuto. En cualquier otra persona, sería un comentario casual. Pero nada es realmente casual cuando se trata de Bokuto.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! Pasé por un puesto de mangas de camino a casa, pero iba tan apurado que no me dio tiempo de comprar nada. ¡Ni siquiera me pude fijar si estaba el tuyo! —Bokuto se ríe como si hubiera sido una gran hazaña, mientras que Keiji no puede evitar sentirse culpable por cómo suena aquella frase. Se frota los pies desnudos, uno contra otro para entrar en calor y hacer tiempo mientras imagina hacia dónde irá esta conversación.

—No es mi manga, sólo soy el editor… —trata de excusarse, pues aun cuando Sakuragi no esté presente le incomoda reclamar la autoría de algo que no le pertenece.

—¡Pero esa es la mitad del trabajo, Akaashi! ¿O tú crees que tenía todo el crédito de nuestros remates? —Bokuto alarga las últimas dos palabras y Keiji cierra los ojos, imaginándolo al otro lado de la línea. Bokuto debe estar recostado en el sofá de su amplio apartamento, con hermosas vistas de Osaka. Está sonriendo, mirando al techo, mientras que con la mano libre juega tirando de la manga de su propia camisa. Porque Bokuto debe seguir siendo incapaz de estarse quieto, así sea hablando por teléfono.

Keiji recuerda tan bien sus manías, que le sobreviene un escalofrío.

—Sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo lo mejor que podía. Me refiero a ese entonces… —añade con torpeza, a pesar de que no cree que hagan falta aclaraciones—. Editar una historia es muy diferente a jugar voleibol.

Esta vez, no hay réplica instantánea a sus palabras. Keiji escucha la respiración de Bokuto mezclándose con la estática al otro lado de la línea. Se humedece los labios, preguntándose si Bokuto también siente la misma incomodidad en el cuerpo que él. Es la primera vez desde su reencuentro que son víctimas de un silencio incómodo y Keiji no sabe realmente cómo manejarlo. Es como si estuviera otra vez agazapado en la oscuridad, escondido detrás de sus propios miedos, aguardando el momento en que Bokuto le reclame por qué se le ocurrió terminar su relación tres años atrás.

Lo más angustiante de todo, es que el Keiji de veintiuno duda tener una explicación adulta y razonada. Sólo sabe que Bokuto es el tipo de persona destinada a grandes cosas, que volará por encima de las nubes, tan alto que alguien como Keiji será incapaz de alcanzarlo.

—Extrañaba hablar contigo, Akaashi… —para no perder la costumbre, Bokuto lo sorprende. La frase es cálida, no hay ni un ápice de reclamo en su tono y Keiji siente un nudo en la garganta cuando lo escucha—. Seguiremos en contacto, ¿cierto?

Keiji tiene la vista fija en el techo, con los labios demasiado apretados y los párpados temblándole con fuerza para poder contener mejor las lágrimas. Está en un callejón sin salida, pero cuando se trata de Bokuto sabe que sólo hay una respuesta posible.

—Por supuesto, Bokuto-san.

*****

Las reuniones con Sakugari siempre se extienden más de lo esperado. Keiji reserva la sala de reuniones por dos horas, pero tampoco es suficiente. Al final acaba pidiéndole a otra de las asistentes que, antes de que desocupen la oficina, les lleven otra ronda más de café. Keiji también agradece a su yo del pasado cuando metió en su mochila una ración extra de frutos secos. Lleva el paquete por más de la mitad y Sakuragi todavía sigue divagando sobre los próximos capítulos de su historia.

A Keiji le parece muy curioso que, a pesar de tener muy claro cuál es la historia que quiere contar, Sakuragi está indeciso sobre cómo balancear la trama de fantasía con el romance.

—Sé que si separo a la pareja protagonista puede ser muy cruel. Pero quiero que sea por decisión propia de los dos, ¿sabes? En este punto de la historia cada uno está en su propia búsqueda y necesitan pasar un tiempo separados. No quería obligarlos a separarse por un malentendido o algo similar, creo que está muy visto. Él quiere recuperar la gema mágica y ella necesita quedarse en su país para impedir la guerra. ¿Qué te parece, Akaashi-san?

Keiji da otro sorbo a su café, que a estas alturas ya está tibio, mientras sopesa no sólo la pregunta de Sakuragi, sino la ironía de la situación. Mientras saborea el café en la punta de la lengua, se pregunta si la vida está tratando de decirle algo. Cuando cursaba el último año de la escuela, también tomó una decisión drástica, de la que todavía hoy día sigue pagando las consecuencias. Keiji estaba a punto de graduarse, Bokuto estaba en su primer año de universidad, a punto de descollar su carrera deportiva.

En ese entonces eran como dos líneas infinitas, completamente paralelas. Alejarse era la única opción posible.

—A veces la vida nos arrastra a situaciones opuestas… —cuando Keiji deja el vaso sobre la mesa otra vez, se siente más lúcido y menos nostálgico—. Creo que es una situación muy común, que a todos nos habrá pasado alguna vez. Seguro que los lectores podrán identificarse, sin importar que nos encontremos en un mundo de fantasía. Estoy de acuerdo con tu punto de vista, Sakuragi-san.

Sus palabras surten el efecto adecuado en Sakuragi, porque la mirada se le ilumina y se vuelve hacia su cuaderno para hacer unas cuantas anotaciones. Keiji está del otro lado de la mesa y por eso no puede leer con facilidad, pero distingue los nombres de los dos protagonistas. Aquel extraño cosquilleo en el cuerpo no es otra cosa más que orgullo. Es parecida a la satisfacción que sentía en sus años de estudiante, la emoción que se apoderaba de él justo después de un pase perfecto. Cuando le embriagan los recuerdos, todavía puede escuchar los vítores de la gente y el coro de sus compañeros aplaudiendo cada uno de los remates de Bokuto.

—Gracias por tus consejos, Akaashi-san. Creo que iré a casa a terminar estos paneles, tengo uno de esos días en que la inspiración está a tope y tengo que aprovechar. Hablé con Homura-san esta mañana, me dijo que iba a contratar a alguien para que me ayudara con los fondos. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

Keiji sí que recuerda haber hablado algo de eso con su jefa, pero ella le dijo que todos los candidatos pasarían un filtro primero antes de tener contacto directamente con él. Aunque revisó su correo toda la mañana, ninguno hacía referencia alguna a ese proceso. Keiji le dará hasta el día siguiente para hacer preguntas, pues supone que estas cosas toman tiempo.

—Homura-san me comentó algo, pero… —Keiji se detiene cuando la puerta se abre. Quien entra es un muchacho que parece no haber dormido durante un par de noches. Lleva una chaqueta holgada, de mangas largas, que lo envuelve como si se tratara de una manta. Cuando le echa otro vistazo, Keiji tiene la impresión de que lo ha visto antes, quizás en los pasillos de la editorial.

—¡Udai-san! —Sakuragi lo recibe como si fuera un viejo amigo, mientras que el recién llegado lo saluda con un rápido asentimiento—. ¡Es cierto! Quedamos de irnos juntos a casa, lo olvidé por completo. ¡Lo siento! Estaba reunido con Akaashi-san, es mi editor. Creo que no los había presentado.

—Sólo me hablaste de Akaashi-san, pero no tengo el placer… —la sensación de familiaridad aumenta cuando el muchacho lo mira fijamente. Keiji ahora ya está seguro de que lo ha visto antes, pero empieza a dudar si tiene algo que ver con su trabajo en la revista—. Oi, Akaashi-san, ¿tú no jugabas…? ¿No eras tú el armador de Fukurodani?

El nombre de su escuela estalla en aquella sala de reuniones, provocándole a Keiji un espasmo. Separa los labios, pero no sabe hacer otra cosa más que asentir en silencio. Cuando vuelve a verlo, se da cuenta por qué se le hace tan familiar. Keiji reconoce a Udai Tenma, la eterna inspiración de Hinata, y no le queda más remedio que sonreír, sintiéndose enfrentado por su pasado de manera abrupta.

—¿Armador de… qué? —Sakuragi continúa sentado, alternando la vista entre ambos, mirándolos con expresión confusa. Keiji ríe y se encoge de hombros antes de responder.

—Solía jugar voleibol cuando estaba en la escuela.

—¡Solíamos! Pero nunca nos enfrentamos porque… —Tenma hace una pausa y se muerde el labio inferior, como si estuviera haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener una carcajada— ¡No me obliguen a decir que estoy muy viejo! Pero el equipo de Akaashi-san era muy bueno, jugaron en el torneo nacional varias veces. Tenían un rematador increíble, ¿Bokuto-kun? Era toda una estrella, recuerdo que me quedé a ver su último partido.

—¿El torneo nacional? —Sakuragi parece impresionado, pues lo está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Keiji siente el nerviosismo causarle comezón en la piel, pero no le queda más remedio que asentir—. ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Todavía juegas, Akaashi-san?

—No. Lo dejé después de graduarme… —Keiji no sabe si lo está imaginando, pero le parece que Sakuragi luce levemente decepcionado con su respuesta—. Pero algunos de mis compañeros siguen jugando todavía. Bokuto-san… Bokuto-san juega en la liga profesional. Fichó por un equipo de Osaka hace poco.

Keiji intenta que no se note, pero el orgullo se le cuela en las palabras y al final sonríe, acomodándose mejor en el asiento, con la espalda recta y la barbilla en alto. Sakuragi vuelve a verlo con la vista desencajada de sorpresa, mientras que Tenma también sonríe, con un brillo de emoción en los ojos que Keiji comprende muy bien.

Es la emoción del mutuo entendimiento.

Sigue pensando en eso varias horas más tarde, cuando regresa a su apartamento. Keiji se cobija en el futón, mientras repasa en su teléfono fotos viejas. Tiene varias todavía de su época escolar, sobre todo del último año del colegio. Hay una en especial que conserva a pesar de que le trae sentimientos encontrados. Salen él y Bokuto, posando frente a un puesto de comida, en la feria anual que organizaban en la escuela. Keiji sostiene un oso de peluche, que Bokuto había ganado para él unos minutos antes en un concurso de puntería. Konoha y Komi, que también habían ido a la feria escolar, los hicieron posar para la foto. Él todavía recuerda el rastro de la mano de Bokuto en su espalda, acercándolo a él con firmeza mientras Komi sostenía la cámara. Keiji todavía conserva el oso, a quien Bokuto llamó cariñosamente Nobu, está guardado en una de las cajas que está hasta el fondo del armario.

Se miente a sí mismo diciéndose que puede deshacerse del peluche en cualquier momento, pero lo cierto es que no sabe si algún día estará listo para hacerlo. Después de todo, Nobu fue el último regalo que le dio Bokuto antes de que él decidiera terminar su noviazgo.

Aquella noche, Keiji sueña con festivales escolares, la risa de sus amigos y el moño azul que tiene Nobu alrededor del cuello.

****

Aunque resulte increíble, todavía es de día cuando Keiji sale de la oficina. Las últimas luces de la tarde lo abrazan, como si estuvieran dándole la bienvenida. Tiene muchos pendientes, todos debidamente marcados sobre el escritorio, con un montón de papeles de colores que llaman su atención cada vez que toma asiento en el cubículo. Pero ese día en particular, Keiji sale más de una hora antes de lo acostumbrado. Tiene una cita que cumplir.

Viaja apretujado en el metro, poco acostumbrado a estar en un vagón tan lleno. Revisa la dirección con toda la destreza que se puede permitir al maniobrar el teléfono con una sola mano. El restaurante que le recomendó Konoha tiene un menú tan amplio, que en otras circunstancias Keiji habría tenido que revisar varias veces para decidirse. Pero ahora es diferente, pues está seguro de que puede escoger cualquier plato al azar, porque no tiene apetito.

Cuando Keiji llega a la cita, Konoha ya está allí y lo recibe con una sonrisa. Basta un vistazo para darse cuenta que el restaurante tiene un ambiente familiar. De hecho, dos niños casi chocan contra él nada más al entrar, riéndose a pesar de que sus padres los llaman a la mesa.

La mesa donde le espera Konoha ya tiene un vaso de agua y otro de gaseosa. Su amigo lo recibe con una sonrisa y Keiji toma asiento frente a él, para acomodar después su mochila de trabajo en el espacio vacío a su lado.

—Siempre tan puntual, Akaashi. A pesar de que ahora eres todo un hombre trabajador. ¿Cómo está eso de que ahora eres editor de mangas? Necesito saberlo todo, aunque últimamente sólo leo fórmulas y medicamentos. ¿Quién me mandó a aplicar para esa compañía farmacéutica? —Konoha habla con todo el cuerpo, baja los hombros cuando se queja del poco tiempo que tiene. Se inclina sobre la mesa, mientras le ofrece el menú a Keiji, ese que él leyó minutos antes en su teléfono.

—Tú también eres un hombre trabajador y llegaste antes que yo, Konoha-san. —Keiji carraspea mientras toma el menú entre las manos. Le parece que hay incluso más opciones que las que leyó en el teléfono durante el viaje en metro.

Keiji tiene ganas de escoger algo al azar y ya no prolongar más esta agonía. Recoge las piernas, como si quisiera contraer también la ansiedad que lleva dentro de él. Porque tiene la certeza de que aquella invitación no fue al azar. Keiji prefiere no imaginarse los intercambios de mensajes entre Konoha y Bokuto. Quiere creer que no es tan importante como para que hablen sobre él, pero también le resulta iluso pensar que Bokuto no le contara a nadie sobre su encuentro en Tokio.

—¡La farmacéutica queda a una cuadra de aquí! Fue así cómo conocí este lugar. Los pasantes solemos almorzar todos juntos… —Konoha hace una seña para llamar a una de las camareras, quien se acerca hacia la mesa en la que ambos están—. Pero la revista donde trabajas sí que queda del otro lado de la ciudad, ¿no?

—No queda tan lejos como parece, Konoha-san.

Keiji se decide por una ración de tempura de mariscos y está tentado a pedirle también a la camarera una cerveza, pero se arrepiente al último minuto. Konoha sí pide otra ronda de gaseosa, además de una orden de yakisoba. Su amigo le cuenta sobre la compañía farmacéutica, su pasantía y lo seguro que está de que recibirá una contratación formal cuando ésta termine. A Keiji no le queda más que alegrarse por él, sobre todo porque se ve reflejado en Konoha. Él también espera que, al acabar su pasantía, su trabajo sea tan bueno que su jefa decida contratarlo.

—No es el departamento de literatura, pero me siento a gusto… —le confiesa a Konoha poco después, cuando la camarera regresa con el pedido—. Mi jefa es algo estricta y estoy a cargo de un mangaka un poco intenso, pero…

—Bueno, creo que tienes mucha experiencia trabajando con gente intensa. Así que vas a estar muy bien, Akaashi. —Konoha se ríe a todo pulmón, una carcajada que a Keiji le arranca un sonrojo furtivo en las mejillas. Se humedece los labios y saborea su propia ansiedad, pues anticipa hacia dónde irá la conversación en ese momento—. ¿Sabes que Bokuto está fichado por un equipo de Osaka? Siempre supe que tenía posibilidades. Ya le dije que la próxima vez que juegue en Tokio más le vale que nos deje boletos a todos.

Konoha parece sincero cuando habla y Keiji no encuentra ninguna razón por la cual su amigo esté disimulando o tergiversando información. Sólo le toma unos segundos convencerse de que Konoha no tiene idea de que él y Bokuto se vieron hace unas cuantas semanas atrás. Keiji siente la boca seca y de pronto la vergüenza se le arremolina en las mejillas.

—Bokuto-san estuvo de visita en Tokio hace unas semanas. Cenamos juntos. Así fue como me enteré de que está viviendo en Osaka. —Keiji no está seguro si habla muy rápido o si las palabras se le atoran en la garganta. Un cosquilleo incómodo le recorre la espalda y hay algo demasiado intenso en la mirada de Konoha que le obliga a continuar—. Me alegré mucho cuando lo supe. Bokuto-san nació para ser una estrella.

Está seguro de que aquella afirmación final suena demasiado cursi, puede verlo en la sonrisa socarrona de Konoha. Se le encoge el estómago cuando piensa en todas las cosas que podría estar pensando Konoha en este momento. En todas las frases que no dirá durante esta conversación. Keiji termina su plato por pura fuerza de voluntad, porque tiene el estómago pesado. Al final de la cena, Konoha le da varias palmaditas en la espalda y le hace prometer que no volverán a estar tanto tiempo sin hablar. Su amigo también habla sobre hacer un reencuentro entre ex compañeros de Fukurodani y Keiji le promete que estará pendiente para cuadrar horarios.

Cuando sale del restaurante, Keiji se siente un poco más ligero, pero con un temblor dentro del pecho. Es una sensación incómoda, como si la presencia de Bokuto fuera corpórea, sin dejar de oprimirle los pulmones. Su incomodidad es tan asfixiante, que Keiji decide tomar un desvío a su apartamento y se baja del metro dos paradas antes.

Es de noche, así que son pocos los transeúntes que lo acompañan por la acera. Keiji se acomoda la bufanda, para evitar que el frío le haga cosquillas en el cuello. Reconoce las luces del parque a lo lejos, apresura el paso porque de pronto siente la necesidad de llegar allí cuanto antes a pesar de que sabe que nadie lo está esperando. La voz de Konoha, hablándole entre sonrisas sobre Bokuto y el gran camino que le espera, atormentan a Keiji en cada paso que da.

El parque está justo tal cual Keiji lo recuerda. Están los columpios y toboganes completamente vacíos a estas horas. Es un escenario un tanto turbio, digno de una cinta de terror. Pero la nostalgia no le permite asustarse, sigue caminando hasta que toma asiento en un banquito y estira las piernas, dejándose embriagar por los recuerdos.

Fue en este mismo parque, en aquel banco, en que Keiji tomó la decisión más difícil de toda su corta vida. Recuerda haber tomado las manos de Bokuto, quien le estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba, por supuesto, de voleibol. Keiji llevaba pensándolo por varios días, cada vez que Bokuto le hablaba sobre la universidad, sobre su beca deportiva y todos los planes que tenía para el futuro. Bokuto estaba a punto de despegar vuelo y Keiji no podía ser quien lo retuviera.

Keiji tenía miedo, el mismo miedo que le carcome ahora en forma de escalofrío. Se frota las manos y arquea el cuello, fijándose en el cielo de Tokio, plagado de luces artificiales y nubarrones que le impiden ver con claridad las estrellas. Siente quemazón en la garganta, pues la soledad le golpea de pronto, junto con las consecuencias de todas sus malas decisiones.

—Lo siento, Bokuto-san.

Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo en ese entonces, con la voz temblándole y la mirada impávida de Bokuto, quien le soltó las manos de pronto al comprender lo que Keiji intentaba decirle. Esta noche, Keiji se sienta en el mismo banco a lamerse las heridas y limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Tres años después, sigue sintiéndolo más que nunca.

****

Aquel sábado Keiji sale a mediodía de la oficina, tiene todos sus pendientes a raya e incluso Homura lo felicita porque el manga de Sakuragi cada vez tiene mejores ventas. Keiji le agradece, sintiéndose un poquito culpable porque su jefa tiene toda la pinta de que se quedará un par de horas más detrás de su escritorio.

Pero luego de una semana tan llena de trabajo, Keiji sabe que merece un maratón de horas de descanso. Lo último relacionado al trabajo lo hace camino a casa, cuando se detiene en una tienda de mangas. El primer tomo compilatorio de Sakuragi salió al mercado hace unos días y Keiji se siente tan orgulloso, que no puede evitar rebuscarlo en todas las librerías y tiendas de mangas que encuentre por su camino. Hace un par de días atrás, Konoha le mandó una foto del tomo que compró, justo en la página donde aparece su nombre como editor. Keiji todavía se sorprende y enorgullece cuando mira la foto. Es una sensación burbujeante, que le traspasa el pecho y le recuerda que el camino que escogió puede llevarlo al éxito, a pesar de que no esté armando jugadas en una cancha de voleibol.

En la tienda de mangas, además de tomar una fotografía para enviársela a Sakuragi, no resiste la tentación y se compra los dos primeros tomos del manga escrito por Tenma. La temática es de terror, pues hay muchos zombies en la portada persiguiendo al que Keiji asume que es el protagonista. No es fanático del género de terror, pero le prometió a Tenma que le echaría un vistazo y quiere cumplir su promesa en nombre de su incipiente amistad.

Cuando llega a casa, la soledad lo recibe abruptamente. El silencio del apartamento le resulta insoportable, provocándole picazón en la piel. Keiji deja el paquete de la tienda en una de las esquinas del sofá y cuelga la chaqueta en el respaldar de una de las sillas del comedor. No hay nadie allí para hacerle compañía y de pronto es inevitable recordar qué día es hoy porque no tiene ningún distractor a su alrededor.

Hoy es sábado, pero también es veinte de septiembre. Es el cumpleaños de Bokuto.

Keiji se acordó a primera hora de la mañana, pero fingió darle más importancia al desayuno y después se concentró únicamente en alistarse para ir al trabajo. Pero ahora ya no tiene ninguna excusa para postergarlo. Lamenta no haber seguido sus instintos y mandar un mensaje, simple y conciso, como hizo el año pasado y todos los años anteriores. El mensaje de cumpleaños más difícil de escribir fue el inmediatamente posterior a su ruptura. Keiji estuvo a punto de no enviarlo, porque la posibilidad de no recibir respuesta era muy malta y él se sentía incapaz de manejarlo. Pero Bokuto sí que respondió para darle las gracias y, desde entonces, Keiji le envía todos años un mensaje de feliz cumpleaños.

El problema es que Keiji duda si mandar un mensaje sea buena idea, considerando que él y Bokuto se vieron de nuevo hace tan poco tiempo. Una idea se le apretuja en el pecho, plantándose en su interior con ahínco.

Tal vez debería llamar.

En un arrebato de valentía, Keiji decide no darle segundos pensamientos y marca el número de Bokuto.

Keiji escucha el repicar de la línea una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces, con el corazón encogido e indeciso sobre si sentarse o quedarse ahí de pie en medio de la sala. El pecho le duele, siente el cuerpo pesado y está a punto de rendirse cuando, al quinto intento, la voz de Bokuto le acaricia el oído.

—¿Akaashi? —Bokuto lo llama dos veces, pero la segunda vez se pierde con las voces de fondo. Keiji distingue música y risas, de pronto es consciente que Bokuto está en Osaka, a cientos de kilómetros de allí. Es ridículo, porque no es la primera fecha importante que pasan separados, pero Keiji siente las rodillas flojas y acaba sentándose en el piso, usando los pies del sofá como un respaldar—. ¿Akaashi?

Bokuto vuelve a llamarlo y Keiji está seguro que hay algo nostálgico en su voz, es como un eco que viene desde tiempos mejores. El pecho se le encoge y Keiji empieza a preguntarse si su vida no es más que un andar en círculos, un camino punteado que siempre converge en Bokuto.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bokuto-san.

—¡Akaashi! —Bokuto se ríe y, esta vez, la música suena más lejana—. ¡Gracias! ¡Pensé que te habías olvidado!

—Jamás… jamás podría olvidar el cumpleaños de Bokuto-san.

Su confesión es tan infantil como sincera, la carcajada de Bokuto enmarca sus palabras y, por unos segundos, Keiji ya no se siente tan ridículo. Estira las piernas, como queriendo sacudirse el calambre que le entumece los músculos. Bokuto sigue riéndose, si fueran tiempos mejores Keiji lo confrontaría, diciéndole que no está contando ningún chiste.

—Yo tampoco olvidaría tu cumpleaños Akaashi. Estuve esperando tu mensaje, no esperaba que me llamarías. ¡Eso fue aun mejor! Diría que es el mejor regalo que me han dado, pero tengo que ser justo, el equipo me trajo a celebrar. ¡Comeré yakiniku hasta reventar! —Bokuto suena feliz, justo como debe estar cualquiera en una fecha como esa. Keiji se queda con el tono de su voz y así se imagina su sonrisa: cálida y brillante, como una hermosa noche estrellada—. Te mandaré todas las fotos luego, Akaashi.

—Hoy te está permitido comer todo lo que quieras, Bokuto-san.

—¿Verdad? Eso fue lo que le dije a Omi-kun cuando me dijo que engordaría como un cerdo. ¡Tuve que decirle que era mi cumpleaños! Luego puso esa cara constipada que siempre pone, es muy difícil saber lo que estaba pensando. Creí que ahora que somos compañeros podría leerlo mejor, pero Omi-kun es todo un misterio. —Bokuto continúa hablando de sus compañeros, con carcajadas en mitad de cara frase. A Keiji todavía le cuesta imaginarse a Bokuto y Sakusa, la estrella de Itachiyama, jugando juntos. Se siente culpable porque todavía no cumple su promesa de ver un partido de Bokuto por televisión. Tal vez porque una parte de Keiji se resiste a ver a Bokuto rematar luego de los pases de alguien más que no es él. Keiji recuerda la destreza y agilidad del armador de Inarizaki, pero no está listo para verlo orquestar pases para Bokuto. Keiji prefiere beber de sus recuerdos, a detenerse en el tiempo en que él y Bokuto eran una mancuerna perfecta. _Casi_ perfecta—. Lo siento, Akaashi, debo estarte aburriendo…

—¿Mhm…? —Keiji ahoga un suspiro, dándose cuenta de que estuvo perdido en sus propios recuerdos durante los últimos minutos. No puede evitar reírse de su propia estupidez y confiar en que eso aligerará el ambiente—. No podrías aburrirme, Bokuto-san. Pero tal vez se estén comiendo tu cena en este momento…

—¡Mi cena! ¡Tienes razón, Akaashi! Tsum-Tsum debe estar comiéndose todo lo que ordené. ¡Qué horrible! —Bokuto suena genuinamente consternado y él tiene ganas de decirle que no se preocupe, que eso no sucederá. Pero se detiene, porque la realidad es que Keiji no conoce a los compañeros de Bokuto, quien está en Osaka, radiante e inalcanzable para él—. Akaashi, te quería decir que… compré tu manga. Ya sé, ya sé, me vas a decir que no es tuyo, que sólo lo editas. Pero me compré todos los tomos que encontré en la librería. ¡Lo empezaré a leer pronto!

—¿En serio? —Keiji vuelve a sentirse estúpido una vez más, porque no sabe de dónde viene aquella sorpresa. Bokuto se lo había prometido y es muy difícil que, de los dos, sea Bokuto quien incumpla una promesa. Podría decirle muchas cosas, pero al final deja que sea el corazón quien guíe a las cuerdas vocales—. Espero que lo disfrutes, Bokuto-san.

—¡Te contaré todo, lo prometo! Ahora tal vez… tal vez debería…

—Ve por la cena antes de que se acaben todo el menú sin ti.

Bokuto hace un sonido tan dramático cuando él le sugiere aquello, que Keiji no puede evitar reírse. La carcajada le nace en la boca del estómago y libera, por fin, toda la tensión que tiene acumulada desde que llamó por teléfono. Bokuto sigue en Osaka, pero él lo siente extrañamente cerca, como si pudiera tocarlo con tan sólo extender una de sus manos.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Lo haré! Gracias, Akaashi. ¡Gracias por llamar! —Bokuto hace énfasis en lo último y una marejada le arremete contra el pecho, dejando a Keiji sin aliento. Cuando cierra la llamada, Keiji se escurre en el piso, acomoda la espalda sobre la alfombra y se queda mirando el techo, con el teléfono todavía entre las manos. El ramillete de emociones que lleva por dentro apenas le permite respirar. No está seguro si se siente nostálgico, extasiado, triste, feliz o todo a la vez.

Sólo sabe que eso que late bajo su pecho, una y otra vez, es gracias a Bokuto. Siempre será gracias a Bokuto.

****

Aunque Keiji ya no se siente un completo novato y es consciente de que su trabajo es valorado en la revista, no puede evitar sentirse ligeramente aprehensivo cuando su jefa lo cita en su oficina. En especial porque su jefa es ese tipo de personas demasiado formales que no le basta con un correo electrónico o una llamada telefónica. Homura se toma el trabajo de enviarle una invitación por correo, con un estricto horario y un resumen de los temas a tratar de la reunión.

Keiji tiene que dejar la taza de café por la mitad cuando son las tres de la tarde, pues no puede darse el lujo de hacer esperar a su jefa ni un minuto.

—Enseguida te anuncio, Akaashi-san… —es una suerte que Tsubame, la asistente de su jefa, siempre tenga una sonrisa para darle cada vez que llega a su escritorio. La chica toma el teléfono y lo anuncia con la misma amabilidad que utiliza todos los días, Keiji se siente más confiado—. Puedes pasar, Homura-san te está esperando. Les llevaré café en unos minutos.

La promesa de Tsubame es como un hechizo: al menos le hace creer a Keiji que todo estará bien. Es por eso que abre la puerta de la oficina con más valentía que de costumbre y toma asiento detrás del escritorio de su jefa. Aquel día, Homura lleva un saco de vestir que le echa varios años encima, pero siempre viste de esa manera tan formal, que la hace ver más distante, cuando tiene una reunión de toda la junta editorial. Keiji ya lleva allí lo suficiente como para notar esas cosas, es ese tipo de detalles el que le recuerda que tiene una posibilidad real de quedarse allí no sólo como un pasante.

Si dependiera únicamente de las ventas del manga que está editando, al menos sabe que tiene las de ganar. Revisa de manera minuciosa los números cada semana y aunque no están rompiendo récords, siguen subiendo de manera constante. Keiji se siente orgulloso de su trabajo, pero duda mucho que Homura lo haya citado allí para felicitarlo abiertamente. Keiji puede ser positivo, pero tampoco darse el lujo de fantasear tanto.

—Asumo que revisaste las ventas de esta semana, Akaashi-kun. —Homura se acomoda los lentes y Keiji se fija en ella lo suficiente para notar el amago de sonrisa en sus labios. Está seguro que aquel gesto será el único sello de aprobación que obtendrá durante esta reunión.

—Sí, Homura-san. El manga de Sakuragi-san sigue teniendo muy buenos números. —Keiji asiente y procura no sonar demasiado empalagoso, pero tal vez no puede evitar que el orgullo salpique en alguna de sus palabras.

—Sí, eso fue lo que le comenté a Sakuragi-san esta mañana. Tenemos que trabajar con el colorista porque creo que para final de mes vamos a programar una página a color y también es bueno que Sakuragi-san vaya entregando bocetos para las portadas de los dos próximos tomos. Sé que todavía es muy pronto, pero los tiempos de la imprenta siempre son muy apretados, así que prefiero que adelantemos ese trabajo. Sé que puedes encargarte de eso, Akaashi-kun.

Homura lo dice sin preguntar, con la seguridad de quien sabe que sólo debe asignar tareas y despreocuparse, porque estas se cumplirán a cabalidad. Keiji asiente de nuevo, justo en el momento en que Tsubame entra con una bandeja que contiene dos tazas de café. Es el único momento en que Keiji ve a su jefa resplandecer, sonriendo complacida ante la humeante taza que deposita justo frente a ella. Keiji es menos efusivo, pero igual agradece a Tsubame con un gesto silencioso.

Keiji se fija por un instante en los cuadros que están en la oficina de Homura. Son tres y todos son portadas de varios de los mangas más emblemáticos de la revista. Keiji siente un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos cuando piensa que, tal vez, algún día uno de los mangas que edite también sea digno de estar allí en esa pared, como un trofeo.

—Akaashi-kun, te mandé llamar porque quiero comunicarte dos cosas. Debo decir que una no fue directamente mi idea, pero surgió en la reunión que tuvimos el comité editorial y me pareció que eres perfecto. Vamos a reestructurar el blog de los editores, el que publicamos siempre con la revista. Los jefes quieren un reenfoque más fresco y juvenil, algo que parezca más una extensión de nuestros mangas que una sección curiosa que nadie lee. Así que antes de que propusieran nombres de gente que no va hacer bien el trabajo, sugerí tu nombre. Anoté algunas ideas, quiero que estructures una propuesta y volvamos a reunirnos antes del viernes. —Homura lo está mirando fijamente, con ese tono decidido que no acepta derecho a réplica y Keiji sabe que tiene que sacudirse la sorpresa pronto porque su jefa no le está dando opción. Ni siquiera le está preguntando si quiere hacerlo, así que tendrá que contar una nueva responsabilidad para su trabajo. Homura parece darse cuenta de ello, porque desliza una carpeta sobre la mesa, en su dirección.

Keiji asiente rápido, no le queda más opción, tragándose el creciente nerviosismo porque no quiere que su jefa se arrepienta de haberle encomendado aquella tarea. Curiosea la carpeta como un niño, observando los trazos de la delicada caligrafía de Homura. Los kanjis parecen salidos de un libro de caligrafía y empieza a preguntarse si realmente hay algo que a su jefa no se le dé bien.

—Lo otro que iba a comentarte tiene que ver con esto. Hay un seminario de actualización en comunicaciones y redes sociales. Me pareció que puede ser bueno para ti, así que te inscribí. Son cuatro días y es en dos semanas… —Homura hace una pausa tan abrupta que Keiji tiene que obligarse a dejar la vista de la carpeta para volver a prestarle toda su atención. Su jefa lo está mirando con tanta solemnidad que Keiji está tentado a pedir disculpas por anticipado, a pesar de que no tiene la más mínima idea de hacia dónde irá la conversación—. Es en Kobe. No te preocupes. Sakuragi-san tendrá todo nuestro apoyo en tu ausencia.

Keiji se queda con la carpeta apretada contra el pecho, mirando su jefa en silencio. La expresión de Homura es una mezcla de curiosidad y expectación, quizás porque hasta ahora medita la minúscula posibilidad de que Keiji se queje. Pero, en realidad, lo que Keiji medita en silencio, caprichoso como un niño, es cuánta distancia hay entre Osaka y Kobe.

****

El asiento del tren es tan cómodo que Keiji dormita sin ningún problema. La única vez que levanta la cabeza de la almohada que encuentra bajo el asiento, es cuando ve pasar el carrito de bebidas. En lugar de servirse café, Keiji se conforma esa mañana con un chocolate caliente mientras se deleita con el calor que emana de la taza. Mientras toma del chocolate caliente, se distrae con el panorama. Cuando era más pequeño, Keiji solía marearse en los viajes en carretera. Recuerda con exactitud que un paseo en carro con sus padres terminó en tragedia porque Keiji se mareó tanto que acabó vomitando su merienda en el asiento trasero. Se lo contó a Bokuto cuando estaba en primer año de Fukurodani, cuando estaban confesándose mutuamente momentos vergonzosos de su infancia. Bokuto se rio tan fuerte que el entrenador le pidió que diera cinco vueltas adicionales al gimnasio por alborotador. El recuerdo de Bokuto con los labios fruncidos y la frente llena de sudor es demasiado vívido, Keiji no puede contener una sonrisa silenciosa.

A Keiji le tomó varios días decidirse, pero acabó por avisarle a Bokuto que pasaría unos días en Kobe por trabajo. Lo hizo ayer, mientras arreglaba sus maletas. Aunque una parte de él se arrepiente, la otra apenas pudo contenerse. Keiji recuerda, con un mal sabor en la punta de la lengua, que él y Bokuto tenían planes de hacer un viaje a Kioto juntos. La fecha hipotética era poco tiempo después de la graduación de Keiji, pero aquella promesa fue una de las tantas cosas que se perdieron luego de que él decidiera terminar su noviazgo. Mientras mira por la ventana, Keiji se pregunta hasta cuándo durará su conteo de arrepentimientos.

Cuando los altavoces del vagón le avisan que quedan unos quince minutos para llegar a Kobe, Keiji vuelve a asombrarse de su suerte. Tanto los boletos de tren como el hospedaje están corriendo por cuenta de su trabajo, así que Keiji puede tomarse esto como un simulacro de vacaciones. El seminario dura hasta las cuatro de la tarde y el resto del tiempo es para él. Su padre le hizo prometer que iría a comer a un restaurante de teppanyaki y Keiji está tan dispuesto a cumplir la promesa porque tiene todos los detalles escritos en el teléfono.

Keiji estira las piernas, deleitándose una vez más con todo el espacio que tiene en su asiento. Cuando Tsubame le entregó los boletos de ida y vuelta, junto con las credenciales del seminario, Keiji se sintió, ahora sí, como parte del mundo editorial. Lo único malo de aquel viaje tan repentino es que Sakugari lo está atosigando con mensajes, normalmente con minucias que se resolverían con una rápida visita a las oficinas de la revista. Está preparándose mentalmente para soportar mensajes así los próximos días. Incluso considera decirle que alguna de estas tardes, después de su seminario, coordinen una videollamada para darle seguimiento a algunas cosas del manga.

La estación de Kobe está repleta a mediodía y Keiji tiene que maniobrar varias veces para no tropezar con las maletas de nadie. De camino a la puerta, tiene que ver cómo a una mujer se le cae su taza de café y cómo dos niños se caen de boca al resbalar con el líquido que está desparramado en el piso. Cuando por fin arrastra la maleta hacia una esquina más tranquila, saca el teléfono para buscar los datos del taxi que Tsubame reservó para él. Por lo que sabe, el hotel queda en el centro de Kobe y su hora de entrada es hasta las tres de la tarde, así que tendrá tiempo para curiosear un par de horas. Con todos los pormenores del viaje, Keiji no tuvo tiempo para buscar con detenimiento dónde ir para pretender por un rato que es un simple turista. Confía en que cuando llegue al hotel puedan orientarlo mejor.

—¡Akaashi! ¿Akaashi? ¡Akaashi aquí estoy!

El teléfono le tiembla entre las manos, pues la voz de Bokuto es tan sorpresiva como inconfundible. Keiji alza la vista, guiándose a ciegas hasta que por fin su mirada se encuentra con la de Bokuto. Se queda estático porque, a pesar de que cree estar alucinando, de verdad Bokuto está allí en medio de la multitud. Lleva una chaqueta deportiva y, de no ser porque lleva puesto unos jeans, Keiji juraría que está en el uniforme de su equipo. Bokuto agita ambas manos, un gesto tan cálido como ridículo, porque él no necesita hacer nada para llamar su atención.

Cuando Keiji se acerca, la sensación de sorpresa empieza a evaporarse y en su lugar le sobreviene un escalofrío, mezclado con nerviosismo.

—Bokuto-san, ¿cómo es que…?

—Me dijiste que vendrías a Kobe, ¿qué tiene de raro? —Bokuto se encoge de hombros sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento. Si fuera otro tipo de persona, Keiji pensaría que se está burlando de él. Pero es Bokuto, quien nunca tiene segundas intenciones, porque es la clase de persona que las emociones se le desbordan por el cuerpo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

—Sí, pero… pero…

—Dijiste que llegarías a mediodía, ¿no lo recuerdas? Había sólo dos trenes que llegaban a esta hora desde Tokio. Desde Osaka sólo son treinta minutos si vengo manejando… —Bokuto alza ambas cejas y sonríe con todos los dientes, claramente orgulloso de su hazaña. Keiji no puede decir nada porque sí es cierto que le dijo a qué hora llegaba su tren, pero jamás imaginó algo como esto—. ¿No te da gusto verme?

Keiji es más consciente que nunca de que siguen en la estación, que la gente sigue avanzando a su alrededor y de que, a pesar del vuelco que da su corazón, la Tierra sigue girando sobre su eje. Se aferra con fuerza al mango de la maleta, mientras que no deja de pensar en todas las preguntas que tiene. Quiere preguntarle a Bokuto por qué hace este tipo de cosas, por qué se le ocurrió venir y cómo demonios se zafó de sus entrenamientos. Pero la sonrisa de Bokuto es tan transparente y está allí tan cerca de él, que Keiji no tiene más que deleitarse con su presencia.

Keiji se ríe con fuerza, desde el fondo de sus pulmones, sintiéndose liviano de pronto.

—Por supuesto que me da gusto, Bokuto-san. Es sólo que no me dijiste que ibas a venir. En la oficina me asignaron un taxi para ir hasta el hotel… —confiesa con algo de vergüenza. Bokuto lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y lo que en otro momento se hubiera convertido en un bajón emocional, ahora se convierte en una carcajada. Keiji sabe que está sonrojado desde el instante en que es Bokuto quien toma el mango de su maleta y la arrastra hasta colocarla entre los dos.

—Si te lo hubiera dicho no sería sorpresa, Akaashi.

Keiji aprieta los labios, incapaz de disimular la alegría tan repentina que se apodera de él. Por supuesto que cuando le comentó a Bokuto que estaría en Kobe unos días, ambos comentaron sobre la posibilidad de verse algunas horas. Pero Bokuto, una vez más, nunca deja de sorprenderlo.

—Esto es más que una sorpresa. —Keiji se humedece los labios, mientras hace gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad para contener las ganas que tiene de darle un abrazo. En otro momento, en otra vida, Keiji se habría acurrucado contra el pecho de Bokuto. Se habría quedado allí con los ojos cerrados, deleitándose con el aroma de su entonces novio. Pero Keiji se contiene, agradeciendo que la maleta sea un límite físico entre él y Bokuto. Cuando da un paso al frente, el aroma de Bokuto, aquel fresco olor a menta, le hace cosquillas en la nariz—. Espero que tengas cosas que enseñarme de Kobe, nunca he estado aquí antes.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Akaashi! No he venido tantas veces, pero tengo unas cuantas ideas… —es Bokuto quien rompe el espacio personal entre los dos, arrastrando la maleta hacia un lado y echándole brazo alrededor del cuello. Lo empuja con suavidad, haciéndolo avanzar hacia la entrada de la estación—. Así que ve llamando a ese taxi, dile que ya tienes tu propio transporte que te lleve al hotel.

****

Keiji tiene que preguntar en recepción si hay algún problema con volver al hotel más allá de las tres de la tarde. Es evidente que Bokuto va a tomarse muy en serio su papel de anfitrión y él no se opondrá a sus deseos. Después de que la recepcionista le asegure que guardarán su maleta hasta su regreso, Keiji regresa junto a Bokuto. El hotel donde se hospeda es moderno, los muebles de la recepción son todos blancos y hay una alfombra circular con estampados coloridos justo en la entrada. Al parecer, originalmente el seminario estaba programado para tres meses antes e iba a tener lugar en un hotel de fachada más tradicional. Pero las fechas cambiaron de último minuto y ahora es Keiji quien está allí, enrolado en un seminario y disfrutando de la cercanía de Bokuto.

—¿Adónde vamos, Bokuto-san? —aunque el nerviosismo marca sus pasos, Keiji se deja llevar, siguiendo la estela de los pasos de Bokuto. Aunque en la recepción toma uno de los panfletos acerca de la ciudad, está convencido de que no lo ocupará. Bokuto parece tenerlo todo pensado, pues le dice que viene a Kobe con algo de frecuencia con sus amigos.

—Te invito a comer, Akaashi.

Bokuto se inclina hacia él justo cuando se acercan al coche. Están tan cerca que su aliento le hace cosquillas en la nariz y Keiji siente las rodillas tan flojas como gelatina. Es una invitación a la que no puede negarse.

Mientras maneja, Bokuto le cuenta que en realidad ese carro no es suyo, lo alquiló en Osaka para venir a buscarlo. Keiji se siente un poco culpable y está a punto de decirle que no tuvo por qué tomarse tantas molestias. Pero Bokuto está tan ensimismado contándole sobre cosas cotidianas que Keiji guarda silencio. La voz de Bokuto, cálida y cargada de alegría, es tremendamente contagiosa. Bokuto habla de voleibol, de sus compañeros y de cómo está la liga durante las próximas fechas, pero también de que está terminando el primer tomo del manga de Sakuragi. Al parecer, ahora Bokuto es un fan más y Keiji considera decírselo a Sakuragi la próxima vez que lo vea.

Bokuto lo lleva hasta la zona del puerto y Keiji sigue sus pasos, deleitándose en silencio con las vistas de la bahía. Keiji está convencido de que, a pesar de que los sonidos se distorsionen porque están rodeados de gente, puede escuchar el ritmo de las suaves olas que enmarcan la bahía. Se siente como un niño cuando se acercan al barandal de aquel paso peatonal y así ver con más detenimiento el movimiento del puerto. Hay tantos botes que a Keiji le parece que son como una manada migrante de animales.

—Gracias, Bokuto-san.

—¿Gracias? ¿Ahora qué hice? —Bokuto apoya ambas manos en el barandal y sube los pies a la parte inferior, balanceándose con la alegría de un niño. Keiji lo mira, dibujando una sonrisa e impregnado de su presencia. Están tan cerca que, si Keiji corre su mano un poco más hacia la izquierda, será capaz de tocar la de Bokuto. Contiene la respiración mientras se concentra en eso, el pequeño espacio que los divide. Keiji no sabe cómo contiene el impulso de tocarlo, de sostenerle la mano entre las suyas como si fueran viejos tiempos.

—Mostrarme Kobe.

Keiji se aferra al barandal con tanta fuerza que le escuecen las palmas de las manos. Mientras los barcos se mueven lentamente en la bahía, Bokuto continúa contándole sobre su vida en Osaka. La conversación es tan cotidiana, que le oprime el pecho. La sonrisa de Bokuto, tan franca y brillante, le produce mareos. El problema de estar tan cerca es que hay una vocecita que no lo deja en paz, recordándole que no merece absolutamente nada de esto. Keiji no merece que Bokuto le hable con total normalidad, como si todo siguiera exactamente igual entre los dos.

Como si realmente no le guardara rencor.

El corazón le bombea con tanta fuerza que Keiji vuelve a sentirse como un adolescente. El golpeteo es animoso y constante, un ritmo idílico que sólo le ha pertenecido a Bokuto. La certeza lo sacude con fiereza y Keiji cierra los ojos por un instante, aplacando lo que habita en su interior.

—Bokuto-san…

—¿No tienes hambre, Akaashi? Si vas a pasar unos días en Kobe podemos volver a la bahía luego. ¡Te prometo que no va a desaparecer! —Bokuto da un salto rápido y queda en el suelo otra vez. Keiji sí que tiene un poco de hambre, pero no le importaría quedarse un par de minutos así, tan cerca de las olas y tan cerca de Bokuto.

—¿También tienes un restaurante favorito en Osaka? —pregunta Keiji, siguiendo los pasos de Bokuto, dando un salto de fe como lleva haciendo desde que lo conoce. Bokuto suelta una risotada mientras le advierte que debe estar preparado para cualquier experiencia culinaria. Keiji no sabe a ciencia cierta a qué se refiere hasta que, varios pasos más adelante, del otro lado de la calle, se detienen en un puesto de comida callejera.

Keiji se deleita con los olores de la parrilla y le cuesta decidirse qué quiere, pero acaba decantándose por una orden de tamagoyaki porque su paladar infantil le recuerda que no come una en mucho tiempo. Bokuto también parece antojarse porque pide exactamente lo mismo para él y ambos terminan sentados en un banco para degustar con calma su comida. No están tan cerca de la bahía, pero Keiji observa los barcos a lo lejos mientras sostiene el palito del tamagoyaki y se deleita con un trocito esponjoso que se le deshace en la punta de la lengua.

—¿A qué hora termina tu seminario mañana, Akaashi? —cuando se gira hacia él, Keiji nota que Bokuto tiene la boca llena de migajas de tamagoyaki. Tiene que contener las ganas de limpiárselos con la servilleta que descansa sobre su regazo. En otro momento de sus vidas, Keiji lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero aquella sensación incómoda vuelve a apoderarse de él.

Bokuto y él ya no _son_ , pero tampoco han dejado de _ser_. Es un punto intermedio bastante extraño.

—Creo que termino a las cinco de la tarde. Es todo el día, mi jefa espera que llegue hecho un experto en comunicaciones y que actualice el blog al menos una vez a la semana… —Keiji arruga la nariz, respondiendo rápido y tropezando las palabras porque necesita silenciar sus pensamientos—. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no sé cuándo se me acabarán los temas interesantes…

—¡No pienses en eso! Estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien, Akaashi —Bokuto le da un codazo. Entra en su espacio personal de improviso y Keiji a duras penas recupera el balance. No sabe cómo la mitad del tamagoyaki sigue en su bandeja y da gracias que no haya acabado en el piso—. Pero eso sí, si se te acaban los temas siempre puedes hablar conmigo. Tal vez entre los dos podamos pensar en algo. ¡Ni siquiera me tienes que dar crédito en tu columna!

El ofrecimiento es tan sorpresivo, que Keiji se ríe y le devuelve el codazo. Es un gesto mucho menos abrupto, más suave, pero se siente bien romper el espacio personal de Bokuto. Es como recuperar su antigua camaradería y esta vez no se siente culpable por ello. Cuando termina el último trozo de tamagoyaki, Bokuto le sonsaca otra invitación para salir mañana, después de que termine su jornada de trabajo.

Keiji está tan contento que acepta inmediatamente. Con Bokuto tan cerca, no tiene tiempo para minucias ni para preguntarse si está haciendo lo correcto. El magnetismo de Bokuto continúa intacto y a él no le queda más remedio que dejarse llevar.

****

Cuando Keiji despierta, realmente no está pensando en el seminario ni en el día de trabajo que tiene por delante. Cuando desayuna y revisa el programa del día de hoy, lo lee por encima y sin concentrarse demasiado en el contenido. En lo único que puede pensar es en el recuerdo de la risa de Bokuto al atardecer, en la tarde que compartieron juntos el día anterior. Keiji sabe que se está comportando como un chiquillo, pero decide no ser tan duro consigo mismo. Pasaron de no verse en tres años a tener una cena y un paseo en Kobe. Aunque parece más de lo que Keiji puede soportar, la verdad es que resulta fácil volver a la rutina. A que la risa de Bokuto le acaricie los sentidos y quedarse impregnado de su aroma.

Bokuto lo llama durante el primer refrigerio de la mañana y Keiji sale del salón principal para escucharlo mejor. Encuentra un sofá apartado en uno de los pasillos del hotel y se acomoda allí. Si lo piensa con detenimiento, parece como si estuviera a punto de tener una conversación prohibida.

—Akaashi, lo siento…

—¿Bokuto-san? —hay algo roto en el tono de Bokuto que hace que Keiji se hunda un poco más en el asiento.

—Es sólo que te prometí que nos veríamos hoy, pero… —a Keiji no le importa si escucha a continuación una excusa elaborada y realista, su corazón se encoge de decepción de todas formas. Cuando cierra los ojos, siente como si todo su cuerpo se desinflara de pronto—… surgió un imprevisto. De verdad lo siento…

—No te preocupes, Bokuto-san. Hiciste bastante con venir ayer.

—¡Pero quería verte!

La sinceridad de esa frase es tan palpable que Keiji cree que se asfixia al escucharla. Estira las piernas y aprieta los labios, conteniendo una réplica que se le atora en la garganta. Él también, quiere decir, con todas sus fuerzas, que por supuesto que él también quería verlo.

—De verdad no pasa nada, Bokuto-san. —Keiji se humedece los labios y se frota el puente de la nariz, buscando sacudirse aquella oleada de incomodidad que le sobreviene en todo el cuerpo—. ¿Tienes que entrenar? Porque si es así te prohíbo que vuelvas a disculparte de nuevo. ¡Y hablo en serio!

Al menos consigue imponer algo de amenaza en su tono, lo suficiente para arrancarle una risita a Bokuto. Keiji arquea el cuello, fijándose en el techo y sintiéndose repentinamente patético. En cuanto acepta el peso de la ausencia de Bokuto, sabe que será un largo día y trata de consolarse al pensar que estará ocupado durante largas horas.

—No revisé mi horario bien, tenía un compromiso con el equipo. Podría… podría ausentarme, pero no sé si sea buena idea… —Bokuto se ríe, por un instante Keiji no sabe si lo está considerando en serio—. ¡Pero mañana sí estoy libre toda la tarde! ¡Puedo ir a verte!

La propuesta es tentadora y Keiji tampoco tiene demasiado tiempo para meditar su respuesta. Se pone de pie en cuanto nota al resto de los participantes del seminario aglomerarse en la entrada del salón.

—Mañana me desocupo más o menos a la misma hora.

—¡Bien! ¡Mañana! ¡Lo prometo, Akaashi!

La promesa de Bokuto deja una estela en sus oídos, es como un susurro que lo arropa y mantiene su buen humor durante el resto de la mañana. Keiji no hace otra cosa más que tomar apuntes y revisar de vez en cuanto su correo profesional. Pero cada cierto tiempo, la voz de Bokuto aparece, palpitando dentro de su cabeza. Sucede sobre todo después del almuerzo, hacia el final de la tarde, cuando sólo quedan unos minutos más para la última conferencia.

Mañana. Es una palabra que suena como un todo absoluto.

—¿Tengo que tomar el autobús para ver el jardín sorakuen o puedo ir a pie? La información del panfleto no lo deja tan claro… —después del seminario, Keiji se acerca a la recepción y deja que la chica lo guíe antes de cometer una tontería como perderse en una ciudad desconocida para él. La recepcionista es tan amable que incluso le hace anotaciones en el panfleto y le indica cuál es la parada de autobús que debe tomar, pues no es justo la que queda en la entrada del hotel.

En realidad, Keiji no tiene tantos ánimos para pasear, pero escuchó a algunos de los asistentes del seminario mencionar el jardín y eso despertó su curiosidad. Además, si va a echar de menos a Bokuto, prefiere hacerlo fuera del hotel. La recepcionista le dice que, para cuando llegue a su destino, el jardín todavía estará abierto por un par de horas más. No es lo suficiente para una velada nocturna, pero tal vez después de aquella visita improvisada sea hora de visitar aquel restaurante de teppanyaki que tanto le recomendó su padre.

El atardecer se asienta sobre Kobe cuando Keiji cruza la entrada del jardín. Aunque Keiji es plenamente consciente que esta hora del día no es la mejor para tomar fotos, procura tomar unas cuantas con la cámara del teléfono. Al menos las fotos del estanque y algunos árboles bastarán para aplacar a su madre, a quien no le responde los mensajes desde el día de ayer. Keiji se detiene por unos minutos en el enorme estanque que, según el mapa que le dieron en la entrada, está justo en el centro del jardín. El sonido de las aguas es parecido al que escuchó el día de ayer en la bahía. Pero, esta vez, el tintineo en lugar de calmarlo lo embriaga de una nostalgia que Keiji no puede contener.

Piensa en Bokuto. No sólo en el paseo del día de ayer, sino también en la cena de Tokio. En su ruptura en el parque. Cuando Bokuto le habló por primera vez de su beca deportiva. En todos sus abrazos en la cancha. Cada vez que Keiji le dejaba la última ración de comida cuando salía en una cita. En su aroma. En las manos de Bokuto acariciándole la espalda. En los silencios. Las miradas que lo decían todo.

Keiji inspira hondo y mira hacia arriba, el cielo de Kobe lo recibe lleno de nubarrones y con los primeros atisbos del firmamento nocturno. Cuando se lleva la mano al pecho, todavía está pensando en Bokuto.

****

Bokuto cumple su promesa al día siguiente. Cuando Keiji sale del seminario, Bokuto ya está esperando por él en la recepción del hotel. Keiji sale una hora antes de lo esperado, porque leyó mal el programa y los horarios terminaron cayendo a su favor. Pero sí que se sorprende ver a Bokuto allí, casi una hora antes, acomodado tranquilamente en uno de los sofás y con los audífonos puestos. Tiene el teléfono entre las manos y luce una expresión de absoluta concentración. Keiji se acerca despacio y pronuncia la sonrisa cuando le coloca una mano sobre el hombro.

—¡Akaashi! —Bokuto deja caer el teléfono de la sorpresa, pero éste aterriza en el sofá, justo en medio de los dos—. ¡No habrás huido! ¿O sí?

—Por supuesto que no, Bokuto-san… —Keiji tiene que contener una carcajada, así que no es lo suficientemente enfático para que arrebatarle a Bokuto la duda en su mirada—. No me fijé que el seminario terminaba más temprano, acabo de salir. Pero yo debería ser el sorprendido, no pensé encontrarte aquí.

Bokuto le responde con una sonrisa. Los ojos le brillan y Keiji traga en seco, pues aquella expresión sólo consigue generar más expectativas. Bokuto toma de nuevo su teléfono y se lo echa al bolsillo, para después ponerse de pie. Le extiende la mano, invitándolo a acompañarlo. A Keiji le parece que transcurren varios minutos hasta que él finalmente se decide a tomar la mano de Bokuto, quien tira de él con firmeza hasta que los dos están de pie.

—Vine temprano porque no quería que perdiéramos ni un minuto, Akaashi. Te llevaré a un sitio increíble.

Aunque Bokuto le suelta la mano apenas él se pone de pie, Keiji continúa sintiendo comezón en la piel después del contacto. Sigue pensando en ello cuando ya están en el carro y Bokuto continúa parloteando sobre dónde van a ir. Al parecer, es un jardín botánico, uno sobre el que Keiji leyó en el panfleto turístico hace unos días. Es un jardín muy famoso y Bokuto dice que compró los boletos con anticipación desde que Keiji le dijo que estaría de visita en Kobe. En cuanto escucha eso, Keiji vuelve a mirarse la palma de la mano, donde siente el cosquilleo de la presencia de Bokuto.

El jardín está en las afueras de la ciudad, a las faldas de una montaña. El clima es fresco y arropa a Keiji apenas llegan. Bokuto remata la sorpresa diciéndole que tiene boletos para el teleférico. Está a punto de decirle que es un exagerado y que es muy injusto, porque Keiji no tiene forma de superar este paseo. Pero Bokuto no le da tiempo, pues vuelve a tomarlo de la mano, tirando de él con fuerza para hacerlo avanzar hacia la fila.

Keiji no teme a las alturas, el mareo que le burbujea en la boca del estómago no tiene nada que ver con el temor. Cuando suben a la cabina del teleférico, lo único en lo que puede pensar es en lo cerca que está Bokuto. Hay más gente alrededor, por supuesto, pero él no le puede quitar los ojos de encima a su acompañante. Keiji tiene que fingir que está hipnotizado con el paisaje que observa bajo sus pies. La flora de la montaña resplandece en distintos colores, varios metros más abajo. Keiji había leído sobre las cascadas que rodeaban el camino, pero contemplar los cántaros de agua caer de forma indómita es maravilloso. Luego de todo ese espectáculo es inevitable anticiparse a qué más encontrará en el jardín.

A su lado, Bokuto se inclina más hacia él, rozándole los hombros y consiguiendo que los nervios le hagan cortocircuito. Keiji trata de pensar, una y otra vez, que esto no es una cita. No tiene doce años ni puede darse el lujo de construir fantasías en una torre de naipes.

—Te dije que era increíble, Akaashi.

Keiji se ladea hacia él, con los ojos brillantes y la garganta temblándole de ansiedad.

—Sí. Es increíble.

Cuando responde, Keiji no está hablando realmente de las vistas del teleférico.

El guía que los recibe, empieza a hablar sobre las diferentes especies de plantas que existen en el jardín y que tienen la opción de regresar caminando por el sendero. Al parecer se ahorraron bastantes minutos de viaje a pie. A pesar de no estar tan en forma como en sus años de estudiante, Keiji no le habría hecho ascos a unos minutos de senderismo. Pero la idea de Bokuto de hacer el viaje desde las alturas es insuperable.

Keiji se gasta al menos la mitad de la batería tomando fotos de las plantas. Los pétalos de las flores son como un desfile infinito de colores. El rumor de los árboles desciende directamente de la montaña, los sonidos arropan a Keiji tanto como la cercanía de Bokuto. Cuando se gira para darle las gracias por haberlo traído, Bokuto está maravillado viendo a una pareja de ardillas que están posadas en la rama de un árbol. Keiji se acerca despacio para no asustar a los animales, pero tampoco a Bokuto, quien luce concentrado apuntando a la rama con su teléfono.

—Iba a darte las gracias, pero veo que estás disfrutando más que yo.

Bokuto arruga la nariz como respuesta, pero no vuelve la vista hacia él. Ahora que está más cerca, Keiji nota que no está tomando una foto, sino filmando a las ardillas. Ambas parecen estar compartiendo una bellota, pero comen tan rápido que Keiji no puede evitar preguntarse qué pasará cuando ésta empiece a hacerse cada vez más pequeña.

—Me recuerdan a ti y Kuroo-san cuando practicábamos hasta tarde en el campamento.

La confesión es tan rápida como la reacción de Bokuto nada más escucharlo. Baja el teléfono y se gira hacia él, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión consternada. Aunque al principio luce ofendido, luego baja los hombros y parece tomárselo con humor. La risa de Bokuto resuena contra las copas de los árboles, convirtiéndose en un eco armónico que le trae a Keiji recuerdos de la mejor época de su vida.

—¡Temo preguntar qué insinúas, Akaashi! —Bokuto le da una palmada amistosa en la espalda que lo toma desprevenido. Keiji se tambalea y casi deja el teléfono caer, pero sus reflejos actúan a su favor en el último momento.

—Era imposible que se estuvieran quietos.

Cuando están bajando, de regreso en el teleférico, Bokuto continúa explicándole por qué ni él ni Kuroo tienen algo que ver con ardillas inquietas en las copas de los árboles. Keiji aprovecha para tomarle una foto, sucede tan rápido que Bokuto ni siquiera tiene oportunidad de posar. La foto sale desenfocada, pero la sonrisa de Bokuto es inconfundible y es por eso que Keiji decide que no la borrará. Cuando se la muestra a Bokuto, éste le dice que más bien parece la antesala a una foto de verdad.

—No te preocupes, no se la mostraré a tu club de fans. Está bien guardada en mi teléfono —bromea Keiji cuando ya están en el carro, de regreso al hotel.

—¡No tengo un club de fans! Bueno, sí que hay un club de fans del equipo. Pero… Tsum-Tsum es mucho más popular que yo. Es lógico, ¿no? Es por ese corte de pelo, creo que vuelve locas a las chicas. Su primer juego como el armador oficial fue un completo desastre, había una horda de chicas que gritaban cada vez que hacía un paso. Fue divertido, Tsum-Tsum las quería matar… —como siempre que sucede cuando la conversación gravita alrededor de voleibol, Bokuto es incapaz de contenerle. Va saltando de una frase a otra y le da a Keiji un montón de información que cualquier otra persona no podría retener tan fácilmente. Pero Keiji tiene años de experiencia en esto—. ¿Sabes? Mañana… ¿cuándo sale tu tren mañana? Porque tengo un partido.

—¿Tienes un partido? —Keiji frunce el ceño y no le quita la vista de encima. Para su desgracia, Bokuto sigue manejando y no posa su mirada en él. La culpa le sobreviene sin que pueda evitarlo—. Bokuto-san, no tenías que…

—Todos teníamos el día libre, Akaashi. ¡No te estoy mintiendo! —exclama Bokuto, como si pudiera adivinar lo que está pensando—. Decidí pasar el día contigo y por eso estamos regresando temprano al hotel. Pero, ¿qué dices? ¿A qué hora se va tu tren?

Como si el universo estuviera en su contra, es justo entonces cuando llegan al hotel. Bokuto se estaciona en la entrada y entonces a Keiji no le queda más remedio que mirarlo a los ojos. Su tren parte mañana temprano, pero no tiene valor para decírselo a Bokuto en voz alta. A Keiji se le cierra la garganta, asfixiado por el dolor que le invade repentinamente. Su silencio parece respuesta suficiente, porque Bokuto baja los hombros y exhala un suspiro desolador que lo único que hace es hacerlo sentir peor. Quiere disculparse, pedirle perdón, darle las gracias por un día tan maravilloso, pero sus labios continúan sellados.

—Tengo planeado volver a Tokio pronto. ¿Crees que entonces nos podamos volver a ver? —cuando Bokuto sonríe, recuperado de la decepción, Keiji es más consciente que nunca de lo mucho que han cambiado los dos—. ¿Qué dices, Akaashi?

—No sé cómo voy a hacer para superar este paseo, Bokuto-san. —Keiji también sonríe, saboreando la esperanza de poder volverse a ver—. Pero sí. Por supuesto que nos veremos cuando regreses a Tokio.

Esa noche, Keiji repasa las fotos del día acurrucado entre las sábanas. La foto de Bokuto le parece más borrosa que antes y se duerme pensando si a partir de ahora es lo único que obtendrá de él.

Recuerdos borrosos, fantasías de una vida que ya no pueden tener juntos.

****

Keiij lleva casi cuatro horas en casa de Sakuragi. La única ventaja de estar aquí un sábado a media tarde y no en la oficina, es que puede estar descalzo sin ningún remordimiento y llevar ropa holgada. Está seguro que el apartamento de Sakuragi no es más grande que el suyo, pero las ventanas de la sala son del doble de tamaño que las suyas, otorgándole una claridad acogedora. Keiji está sentado en el suelo y en la mesa frente a él hay un montón de papeles y recortes. En la esquina hay una lista con cinco nombres, que son los potenciales asistentes que entrevistaron durante la semana. El manga cada vez es más popular y su jefa consideró pertinente contratar al menos a un asistente de planta. A Keiji le tomó media hora de entrevista darse cuenta que esa no iba a ser la parte más apasionante de su trabajo. En la lista tiene subrayado los nombres de los dos mejores candidatos según su criterio y que tendrán una entrevista con Homura la próxima semana.

Él está seguro de que Sakuragi aceptará a cualquiera de los candidatos que van a ofrecerle. Keiji ni siquiera duda que ambos pasen el filtro de su jefa. No es esa la razón por la que siente el cuerpo entumecido y cansancio bajo los párpados. La mayoría de los papeles que están sobre la mesa tienen que ver con el nuevo arco argumental que comenzará dentro de dos semanas. Es la primera vez que Keiji ve a Sakuragi tan nervioso e indeciso.

—Sakuragi-san… —aunque Keiji intenta llamar su atención, Sakuragi continúa caminando erráticamente por toda la sala. Lleva un termo entre las manos, del que bebe traguitos de vez en cuando. Es el único gesto que le demuestra alguna señal de cordura—. Podemos volver a hablar de ello, si te parece. Pero tal vez es mejor si te sientas.

Keiji se acomoda los lentes, buscando con la mirada a Sakuragi, pero éste parece decidido a ignorarlo. Se aproxima hacia un tablero que queda cerca de su escritorio de trabajo. Es un tablero de corcho que también tiene muchos recortes y papeles de todos los colores. En una esquina también hay colgado un amuleto de buena suerte, que Keiji pensaba que era el recuerdo de una visita al tiemplo. Sin embargo, después Sakuragi le confesó que aquel amuleto fue el primer regalo que recibió de un fan y que por eso lo tiene a la vista. Ahora recibe más regalos y mensajes de los seguidores del manga, pero a Keiji le pareció un bonito detalle.

—Homura-san me dice que las ventas cada vez van mejor. Sé que eso debería alegrarme, pero… —Sakuragi continúa dándole la espalda, así que Keiji sólo puede adivinar la expresión que tiene—… ¿Sabes qué pasa cuando todo va bien? Que hay una voz en tu cabeza, suele ser una voz pequeña pero muy molesta, que te dice que es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Y entonces crees que, no importa el esfuerzo que hagas, todo va a desmoronarse. ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez, Akaashi-san?

Cuando Sakuragi le pregunta aquello, así que se gira hacia él, dejando a Keiji ante la disyuntiva de decirle algo que lo ayude a sentirse mejor o ser sincero con él. Por supuesto que sabe a qué se refiere. A pesar de su apariencia calmada y que sus padres le enseñaron a ver siempre el lado positivo de las cosas, sí que hay una vocecita que le gusta susurrarle al oído, contándole la infinidad de formas en que algo podría salir mal. Keiji no se esfuerza por ignorarla, sino que la confronta con los hechos. Esa estrategia le funcionó por mucho tiempo, hasta que hace tres años decidió cederle su voluntad.

Fue así como su relación con Bokuto llegó a su fin. Porque Keiji estaba convencido de que no podrían hacerlo funcionar.

Pero no puede decirle eso a Sakuragi, quien no le pidió que fuera hasta su casa para hablar de sus problemas personales. Sakuragi no tiene por qué saber que Keiji lleva días pensando que tal vez se equivocó. Lo peor de tomar malas decisiones es el arrepentimiento y la sensación de no poder volver el tiempo atrás.

—Sí sé cómo te sientes, Sakuragi-san. ¿Sabes? Cuando estaba en el colegio, tenía un amigo que solía frustrarse súper rápido. Tenía cambios de humor difíciles de seguir y a veces sucedía en el momento menos pensado. Pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que era mucho mejor que expresara siempre cómo se sentía en lugar de reprimir sus sentimientos. —Keiji se acomoda en el piso, estirando las piernas para no sentirse tan entumecido. Pronuncia la sonrisa cuando mira a Sakuragi, mientras piensa que tiene que hablarle a Bokuto sobre esta conversación. Está seguro que le hará mucha ilusión saber que sirvió como ejemplo—. Así que está bien que admitas cómo te sientes. Supongo que…está bien tener miedo. Cuando entré a trabajar a la revista también tenía muchas dudas. Pero creo que hemos formado un buen equipo.

Keiji termina la frase con una sonrisa, rogando para sus adentros que aquellas frases hayan sido lo suficientemente certeras. El silencio se prolonga durante un par de tortuosos minutos, en los que Sakuragi nunca le quita la vista de encima. Pero cuando relaja sus hombros, en un gesto que parece casi calcado al mismo que hace Bokuto cuando se rinde, Keiji sabe que ganó la partida.

—Sí, es cierto. Hemos hecho un buen equipo. ¡No sé qué habría hecho sin ti, Akaashi-san!

—¿Te parece si revisamos los paneles que me dijiste? —Keiji palmea la mesa con ambas manos, invitándolo a acercarse. Se atreve a sentirse optimista cuando Sakuragi le hace caso y acaban los dos revisando los paneles que todavía están sin editar. El capítulo va a servir como la introducción de un nuevo arco argumental y también para presentar a un nuevo villano, que tiene relación directa con el padre del protagonista. Según sabe, Sakuragi tenía planeado esta trama desde el inicio de la historia, así que supone que es por eso que está tan nervioso.

Keiji sabe por experiencia que, mientras más carga emocional tenga un evento en particular, suele generar mayor nerviosismo. A él le sucedía con frecuencia antes de los partidos, en especial para las rondas clasificatorias de Tokio. Recuerda en especial el día anterior a las últimas eliminatorias con Bokuto como Capitán. Keiji estaba removiéndose intranquilo entre las sábanas y Bokuto lo llamó porque no podía dormir. Se quedaron hablando durante casi una hora, hasta que escuchó los ronquidos de Bokuto en el teléfono.

Cuando regresa a casa todavía es de día y Keiji se siente privilegiado. Quiere darse una lucha caliente, recalentar el resto de la cena de ayer y acurrucarse en la cama mientras busca un programa de televisión que no le suponga pensar demasiado. Quiere descansar porque mañana visitará a sus padres y está seguro que eso le tomará buena parte del día, así que quiere aprovechar su privilegio de no hacer nada productivo las próximas horas.

Ya tiene la cena lista cuando suena el teléfono. Keiji se queda mirando cómo la pantalla parpadea desde el sofá y no puede evitar el cosquilleo en el estómago. Cuando Keiji toma el teléfono, contiene la respiración al ver el nombre de Bokuto titilar en la pantalla.

—¿Bokuto-san?

—¡Llevo leyendo sin parar, Akaashi! ¿Cómo es que todavía no publican el tomo cinco? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Bokuto suena genuinamente consternado y Keiji tiene que morderse la lengua para no reírse. Sabe que Bokuto apreciará que responda con toda la seriedad posible. Keiji se acomoda en el sofá y deja su cena sobre la mesa por un minuto. Cuando mira el humo desprenderse del plato, Keiji presiente que la comida se enfriará.

—No puedo sobornar a la imprenta, Bokuto-san. Eso no forma parte de mi trabajo. Pero recibimos correo fan todos los días dirigido a Sakuragi-san. Tal vez allí puedas plantear la urgencia que tienes… —Keiji estira los pies sobre el sofá y recuesta la cabeza sobre un almohadón. Cuando cierra los ojos, todavía está escuchando los comentarios de Bokuto sobre el manga y también sus quejas, porque al parecer los tomos no se imprimen con la rapidez que él merece.

Keiji también escucha, en medio de las risas de Bokuto, los latidos de su propio corazón. Le gustaría admitir que se siente patético o culpable, pero la verdad es que otro sentimiento le recorre el cuerpo, escurriéndose entre todos los poros de su piel.

Keiji se siente feliz.

****

La casa de Kozume queda al final de una calle sin salida, en un vecindario ubicando en la periferia de Tokio. El ambiente es acogedor y desprende una quietud sosegada que embriaga a Keiji. Le parece como si la casa, una construcción antigua y de aspecto algo señorial, desprendiera la esencia de Kozume. Aunque las paredes lucen muy bien conservadas, la madera irradia historia, como una melodía lejana que se le cuela hasta en los huesos a Keiji, quien termina preguntándose desde cuándo edificaron aquella casa.

Kozume lo recibe con una camisa holgada y el cabello medio atado, como si se hubiera arreglado a las prisas antes de abrirle la puerta. Al principio, Keiji no sabe bien cómo comportarse así que lo saluda con una reverencia más formal de la cuenta y lo único que obtiene a cambio es una risa franca que lo hace sentir ridículo.

—El trabajo te tiene más tieso y normal de la cuenta, Akaashi.

A pesar del tono burlón y la pizca de malicia en sus ojos, la frase de Kozume es más que suficiente para que Keiji se sienta bienvenido. Kozume lo conduce por un largo pasillo que está poblado de algunas plantas que tiñen los pasos de Keiji hasta que llegan a la sala. Según sabe, Kozume vive en esa casa tan grande completamente solo y, según le dijo Kuroo cuando lo llamó para pedirle la dirección, ya lleva bastante tiempo viviendo allí. Keiji conoce muy bien aquella sensación de ser independiente por primera vez, algo maravilloso y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Pero se pregunta si Kozume experimentó algo remotamente parecido considerando que él puede permitirse una casa como ésta.

—No pregunté por teléfono si la entrevista incluía fotos… —Kozume parece consternado al pensar aquello, mientras desliza los pies debajo del kotatsu. El futón tiene un estampado en colores neutros que parecen mimetizarse con el ambiente y Keiji no puede evitar pensar que Kozume escogió personalmente el diseño—… porque a mí no me importa, pero dudo que alguien quiera verme con este aspecto.

Keiji parpadea, mirando por un instante la gaseosa que hay en una esquina del kotatsu, a tan sólo centímetros de él. Kozume la trajo para él, junto con una caja de Pocky con sabor a manzana. Indeciso si aquello es una buena combinación, Keiji toma primero un palito de la caja. A pesar de que está bastante dulce para su gusto, el sabor a manzana se le queda atorado en la punta de la lengua, dejándole una sensación placentera. Como si estuviera de nuevo hasta el último asiento del salón a la hora del almuerzo.

—Estoy segura que podemos buscar alguna foto de archivo. Debes tener demasiadas ahora que eres una celebridad, Kozume.

Aunque no pretende que el comentario sea malinterpretado, Keiji se da cuenta rápido que así es cuando Kozume tuerce la nariz. Hace ese gesto de encoger los hombros, encorvándose como si fuera un anciano que de pronto recuerda lo vulnerable que es ante el ambiente que lo rodea. Keiji degusta otro palito de manzana y se ríe, embriagado de nostalgia.

—Celebridad es un término muy ambiguo, Akaashi. —Kozume sí que abre la gaseosa que tiene en la mano y da un largo trago, como si eso pudiera evitar continuar en la conversación.

—¿Hay otra palabra para la cantidad de seguidores que tienes? —Keiji alza las cejas y contiene una carcajada, pues Kozume arruga el rostro una vez más—. Considerando que tenemos la misma edad y que yo llego honrosamente a fin de mes como editor, creo que no hay punto de comparación. Kuroo-san también me dijo que tienes una empresa.

Ahora la expresión de Kozume es indescifrable y Keiji se pregunta si no es la calma antes de la tormenta por haberlo ofendido en serio. Cuando Kozume vuelve a dar un trago a su botella, estaba vez más rápido y certero, baja más los hombros y, en lugar de lucir molesto, luce cansado.

—Tampoco es una gran empresa. Pero produjo suficientes dividendos el año pasado, así que ahora estoy invirtiendo en la bolsa. Cuando se lo dije a mis padres creyeron que estaba bromeando, creo que ahora se lo están tomando más en serio. No me quejo, pues la empresa fue un empuje extra y así pude rentar esta casa o patrocinar la carrera de Shouyou en Brasil.

La atención de Keiji se vuelca enseguida apenas escucha el nombre de Hinata. Bokuto también lo ha mencionado en varias de sus conversaciones, pero no tenía idea de que Kozume estaba involucrado directamente con la vida de Shouyou al otro lado del océano. Si lo piensa con detenimiento, no le sorprende. De hecho, le parece que no es más que el orden natural de las cosas.

—Escuché que Hinata estaba viviendo fuera del país, pero no sabía que estabas patrocinándolo. Eso es… —Keiji está a punto de decir que es increíble, porque lo es, pero la risa de Kozume lo interrumpe. Es un sonido reposado y contenido, que Keiji está seguro haber escuchado antes, durante los años en que convivió con Kozume en los campamentos de entrenamiento. Keiji recuerda haberlo visto en alguna ocasión, acurrucado en una esquina, cuando ya habían terminado de limpiar el gimnasio. Kozume tenía la consola entre las manos con una expresión de absoluta concentración, mientras que Hinata estaba a su lado, mirando todo lo que sucedía en la pantalla. Si se concentra lo suficiente, puede escuchar la risa de Hinata, mezclándose con los murmullos acompasados de Kozume.

—Shouyou estaba sentado en el mismo lugar en el que estás tú cuando me preguntó por qué iba a patrocinarlo. —Kozume descansa ambas manos sobre el kotatsu y pronuncia la sonrisa. Es un gesto afilado y decidido, con los ojos tan brillantes que Keiji no duda ni por un instante que está pensando en Hinata—. Kuro siempre dijo que sólo tenía verdadero interés en los videojuegos y Shouyou. Al final tuvo razón, pero no me gusta recordárselo porque lidiar con el ego de Kuro es más complicado que una junta de negocios.

Keiji se ríe sin culpas, porque Kuroo no está presente y así puede darle toda la razón a Kozume sin causar discordia. Pero se queda con la última frase y con la intensidad de Kozume al pronunciar el nombre de Hinata. Keiji siente la boca seca cuando piensa en ello, en que Kozume habla de Hinata como si lo tuviera allí al frente y no a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

—Nunca entendí de dónde sacaba Hinata tanta energía, nunca parecía agotarse. Era de los pocos que podían seguir el ritmo de Bokuto-san en las prácticas, eso no lo hacía cualquiera. —Keiji empieza a preguntarse si podrá sacarse de encima es sensación de nostalgia y de historias ya vividas que tiene desde que él y Bokuto estuvieron juntos en Kobe. Lleva años tratando de sacudirse al Keiji adolescente, ese que todavía llora en una esquina porque echa a Bokuto de menos y que está seguro de que lo necesita tanto como respirar. Años haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir adelante porque ya no es ese Keiji que cruje como pasto seco las últimas semanas del otoño. Ahora siente que está nadando contra la corriente alta de un río y ya no le es posible salir a flote—. No dudo que le esté yendo bien en Brasil.

—Shouyou no sabe hacer las cosas a medias. Ha practicado mucho en Brasil y dice que tiene cosas nuevas que mostrarme cuando regrese a Japón. Le hice prometer que seguiría siendo un jugador interesante si quería mantener mi patrocinio… —ahora es Kozume quien ríe. Es un sonido cortante, que resuena contra las paredes y transporta Keiji lejos de aquella casa, acercándolo al campamento de verano, a una tarde calurosa en el Tokio de su adolescencia—. ¿Sabes que está considerando hacer pruebas para el equipo donde juega Bokuto-san? En cuanto vuelva de Japón…

Kozume tiene la botella entre las manos y cerca del rostro, así que Keiji sólo puede adivinar la mitad de su expresión. Los ojos de Kozume titilan de emoción cada vez que habla de Hinata y Keiji, al otro lado del kotatsu, se siente diminuto. Es una sensación incómoda y asfixiante, pues tiene la certeza de estar observando algo íntimo que le causa resquemor en la piel. No deja de pensar que Hinata está en Brasil, probablemente dormido a estas horas, pero su recuerdo está vívido en los ojos brillantes de Kozume.

Cuando baja la mirada y toma un último palito de manzana, reconoce aquel palpitar incómodo en el pecho. A Keiji no le gusta reconocer la envidia, pues le deja un sabor amargo en la garganta.

—Hinata y Bokuto-san juntos en un equipo… —Keiji todavía tiene el sabor a manzana en la punta de la lengua cuando piensa en ello. Bokuto estaría encantado, pues se autoasignó el puesto de mentor de Hinata prácticamente desde que se conocieron. Keiji se ríe, pues no encuentra una palabra exacta para definir lo que sería aquello. Único. Irrepetible. Un fenómeno—. Sin duda sería toda una experiencia, Kozume.

Kozume asiente despacio, con los ojos brillantes y, aunque tiene los labios cerrados, Keiji casi puede oírlo reír.

****

La entrevista con Kozume dura cuatro horas, porque las preguntas que redactó su jefa se entremezclan con anécdotas de voleibol y recuerdos de una época escolar que Keiji siente más cerca que nunca. Fue un rato tan ameno que, por momentos, Keiji casi olvidó que no era una reunión de viejos amigos sino una asignación de trabajo. Lo recuerda dos días después, cuando saca de su libreta todas las anotaciones que tiene a mano. Lo primero que piensa cuando mira las hojas demasiado manoseadas, es que necesita un nuevo cuaderno.

Es domingo, pero tiene trabajo atrasado, así que Keiji pide comida a domicilio y convierte la mesa del comedor en una extensión de su oficina. Está rodeado de papeles, botellas de agua y los restos de su almuerzo. No es la zona más prolija para trabajar y está seguro de que si alguien tomara una fotografía en este momento del caos que es su mesa, nadie pensaría que se trata de su apartamento. Pero Keiji tiene las manos sobre el teclado y las palabras fluyen con tanta naturalidad que no se atreve a interrumpir esta racha de inspiración para levantarse a limpiar la mesa. Está sacrificando sus horas libres del domingo porque se le acumuló demasiado trabajo durante la semana y la fecha límite para entregar la actualización del blog de editores es mañana temprano. Como la vida se construye a partir de pequeñas decisiones, Keiji decide que es mejor sacrificar su tarde de domingo que sus horas de sueño la madrugada del lunes.

Usualmente, Keiji trabaja con música de fondo de la misma manera en que estudió toda la secundaria con los audífonos puestos. Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que la música es más bien un placebo, porque al cabo de unos minutos, la melodía se convertía en un ruido de fondo que él ignoraba. Pero ese día Keiji no tiene ni audífonos ni música, el único sonido de la sala proviene del televisor. Cuando empezó a trabajar, sonaba de fondo un programa de concursos, de esos que le traen recuerdos de su abuela porque eran sus favoritos. Keiji vio un montón de esos programas cuando era pequeño junto a ella, en los veranos en que sus padres iban a visitarla en las afueras de Tokio.

Pero ahora lo que se escucha no son las risas de los concursantes ni la música para amenizar el programa. Lo que se está transmitiendo en televisión es un partido de voleibol. Los vítores del gimnasio lo arrullan mientras trabaja en el artículo, pero deja de teclear cada vez que los comentaristas mencionan el nombre de Bokuto. Keiji sabe que no es la mejor manera de trabajar, porque no sólo deja de escribir, sino que también toda su atención se centra en la pantalla del televisor. A veces son sólo menciones rápidas porque Bokuto acaba de tocar el balón. Pero en otras ocasiones tiene más suerte y la cámara hace un acercamiento, mostrando a Bokuto con el puño en alto, celebrando el punto que acaba de anotar.

—¡Bokuto-kun está teniendo un muy buen día!

—¿Y qué me dices de ese pase espectacular? Miya-kun también está teniendo un excelente día.

Keiji apoya los codos sobre la mesa, olvidándose por un instante del artículo que tiene que escribir y el todo el desorden que hay a su alrededor. Se enfoca en la pantalla, en la sonrisa de Bokuto que parece iluminar el estadio y en los gritos de la audiencia. Como si hubiera escuchado a los comentaristas, Bokuto da un salto y abraza a su armador, Miya Atsumu, quien también luce radiante por aquel punto que los acerca a la victoria del tercer set de manera consecutiva. La jugada le despierta la curiosidad y Keiji ya no vuelve a poner los dedos sobre el teclado, pues está demasiado ocupado mirando el partido. Quedan sólo dos puntos más para que se termine el partido y Keiji siente cómo la adrenalina le recorre el cuerpo, como si fuera él mismo quien está en medio de la cancha.

Aunque la cámara sigue moviéndose de manera intermitente de un lado a otro de la red, Keiji no despega los ojos de Bokuto. Tiene la camiseta número doce, un número que para Keiji resulta incómodo y prácticamente desconocido. Para él, Bokuto siempre será el dorsal número cuatro. El capitán. La estrella absoluta.

Bokuto, que brilla como el sol de verano.

Contiene la respiración cuando observa cómo el líbero hace una recepción perfecta para el equipo contrario. El cosquilleo de nerviosismo le nace en la boca del estómago cuando observa aquel violento remate con que el otro equipo pretende hacerse con el set. Keiji no pierde de vista los movimientos de Miya, el armador, que se mueve diligentemente y hace jugadas de ensueño que seguro roban el aliento del público presente. Desde su apartamento, Keiji lamenta no poder tener un panorama completo de todas sus jugadas. Mientras lo ve moverse con gracia en medio de la cancha, Keiji no puede evitar sentir un poquito de envidia. Miya Atsumu es aquel deportista que posee un tipo de talento innato que exhibe sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Keiji recuerda que tuvo la misma sensación la primera vez que vio jugar a Kageyama, quien también posee ese tipo de talento arrollador e intimidante que hace ver a los demás como simples novatos. No es ninguna casualidad que ellos dos, al igual que Bokuto, hayan terminado convirtiéndose en jugadores profesionales.

En algún momento de su vida escolar, Keiji llegó a preguntarse qué pasaría si él lo intentaba también. Si se atrevía a conseguir una beca deportiva que eventualmente lo llevara al camino del deporte profesional. Cuando por fin encontró la respuesta a esa pregunta, fue cuando se dio cuenta que su vida y la de Bokuto tomarían rumbos opuestos. Fue en ese entonces cuando Keiji se prometió a sí mismo que no quería ser una bifurcación en el camino de Bokuto, pues no podría perdonárselo.

Keiji aprieta los labios cuando Miya lanza un pase hacia Bokuto, quien está justo al otro extremo de la cancha. Es un pase preciso que pasa por encima de las cabezas de los otros jugadores. Reconoce la postura de Bokuto y cuenta el punto incluso antes que los comentaristas o el árbitro, porque Keiji vio decenas de veces aquel movimiento inconfundible. Bokuto da un salto, extasiado al ver la victoria materializada gracias a sus dedos. En las gradas, la gente grita y, en la soledad de su apartamento, Keiji también aplaude, observando maravillado cómo Bokuto es la mejor versión de sí mismo.

—Felicidades, Bokuto-san.

El susurro se pierde con el eco de sus aplausos y el sonido de la televisión, mientras escucha el bombeo frenético de su corazón, que lo traiciona una y otra vez. Keiji ya no necesita una lista de debilidades de Bokuto, porque este Bokuto camina por su cuenta, brillante e imponente como el sol. Keiji ya no está a su lado, pero cree que puede permitirse celebrar cada uno de sus triunfos.

Suspira hondo, mientras los comentaristas continúan alabando la gran labor de Bokuto, quien este momento está saludando a la grada. Agita ambos brazos, con un gesto risueño que parece calcado a sus años de estudiante. Keiji aprieta los labios, contiendo el llanto que le sobreviene en la garganta, como un animal traicionero que resulta imposible de contener.

Lo quiere. Lo admira. Lo ama. Lo amará mientras respire. La certeza lo golpea con tanta fuerza que Keiji deja caer los hombros y oculta el rostro entre las manos.

Esa noche, por supuesto, sueña con Bokuto.

****

Tenma aparece frente a su escritorio en el momento preciso. Keiji apenas despega la vista de la pantalla para saludarlo, pero Tenma llama su atención dando un toquecito en el borde del cubículo. Cuando alza la vista, reconoce la típica sonrisa de quien está a punto de hacer una oferta difícil de rechazar.

—¿Tienes planes, Akaashi-kun? —la sonrisa de Tenma enmarca la pregunta y, antes de que pueda saberlo, Keiji ya se encuentra atrapado. La invitación es para comer juntos, pero Tenma escoge un bar diminuto y atiborrado de gente. Es un ambiente asfixiante donde lo único que mantiene a Keiji de pie es el aroma que desprende su comida cuando el plato llega finalmente a sus manos. Se siente revitalizado en cuanto da el primer bocado, el sabor lo aísla de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor y es entonces cuando realmente agradece la invitación de Tenma. El bar queda tan sólo a tres cuadras del trabajo y no puede creer que sea la primera vez que repara en él.

No sabe si la comida está tan deliciosa, o si tan sólo está hambriento, pero Keiji no deja de comer hasta que el plato está vacío. Está a punto de pedir el menú otra vez para pedir una segunda ronda, pero es Tenma quien orden una jarra de cerveza para los dos.

—Gracias por aceptar, Akaashi-kun. Tuve una semana muy larga y no quería terminar en casa, lleno de más paneles hechos a la mitad y diseños de portadas que todavía tengo a medias. Intenté llamar a Sakuragi-kun, pero creo que me está ignorando activamente. ¿A ti te toma el teléfono? —Tenma habla muy rápido y se ríe en medio de las frases. Luce relajado y Keiji no puede evitar notar las ojeras que le enmarcan el rostro. Tiene la misma expresión cansada que le ve a Sakuragi cuando se acerca una fecha de entrega.

—Sakuragi-san no contesta el teléfono después de las once. Ni siquiera a mí, así que no debes tomártelo tan personal… —Keiji no le dice a Tenma que Sakuragi no responde llamadas después de medianoche, pero sí que lo llama a él cuando está desesperado y en el momento menos pensado. Está tentado a preguntarle a Tenma qué tipo de relación tiene con su editor, porque tiene el presentimiento de que éste también recibe llamadas en momentos inesperados y, sobre todo, durante los fines de semana.

En lugar de saciar su curiosidad, Keiji da un sobro al vaso que tiene en las manos. Está tan helada que siente cosquillas en las puntas de los dedos. De pronto, es como si la cerveza le recordara de las largas horas de trabajo y todo el cansancio que lleva en el cuerpo. Ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando pide una segunda ronda de cerveza, sucede mientras Tenma está hablando sobre cómo su manga parece estar en el arco final. Habla del viaje del protagonista, agitando los brazos con mucha precisión, como si quisiera dibujar los paneles sobre la mesa. Está completamente seguro de que Tenma acaba de contarle cómo acaban con la última horda de zombies y que tiene información de primera mano, incluso antes que su propio editor.

—¿Crees que alguien pague por conocer el final por anticipado? —comenta Keiji con una sonrisa, dando otro sorbo a la que será la tercera cerveza de la noche. Tenma da un golpe a la mesa y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, con expresión azorada mientras que él toma el teléfono. Keiji se ríe con todos los dientes y los lentes se le deslizan por la punta de la nariz—. ¡Podría obtener algo a cambio!

—¡Akaashi-kun! —exclama Tenma, con la mirada desencajada—. ¡No harías eso! ¿Cierto?

Aunque escucha la pregunta de Tenma, Keiji no tiene alcanza a responder. Tiene el teléfono entre las manos y sus dedos bailan sobre la pantalla hasta encontrar el número de Bokuto en la lista de contactos. El sabor a cerveza le raspa la lengua y el paladar, se siente ligeramente mareado, pero está convencido de que puede pensar con claridad. Cuando lee el nombre de Bokuto, le sobreviene un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

“Keiji-chan es un buen niño”.

Ya no lleva la cuenta de todas las veces que escuchó esa frase a lo largo de su vida. Recuerda oírlo en boca de las amigas de su madre, alabando sus impecables modales y, conforme fue creciendo, para felicitarlo por las buenas notas. Keiji es bueno. El tipo de persona comedida que siempre hace su mejor esfuerzo, que nunca le llamaron la atención en el colegio y que toma buenas decisiones. El orgullo de sus padres. El peso de aquella frase, de la impresión que deja en la gente, arropa a Keiji con un manto invisible del que no puede deshacerse.

Keiji siempre hace lo correcto, excepto esta noche. En este momento, quiere hacer lo que le plazca, aunque no vaya de la mano con lo correcto.

—Tenma-san… —cuando Keiji se pone de pie, ya está convencido de que es una mala idea—. Tengo que hacer una llamada, vuelvo enseguida.

Keiji se termina el tercer vaso de cerveza antes de levantarse de la mesa, para un último golpe de valentía. Cuando sale del bar, el frío le hace cosquillas en la punta de la nariz. Vuelve a leer el nombre de Bokuto en la pantalla del teléfono y esta vez sí que se decide a marcar.

Se acomoda los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz mientras escucha el tono de la llamada. Keiji cuenta el timbre de la misma manera que cuenta el golpeteo incesante de su corazón. El pecho le ruge como un animal herido cada vez que suena el timbre y sigue sosteniendo el teléfono después de que la llamada se cierre y entre el buzón de mensajes. Keiji cierra los ojos y se concentra en la voz de Bokuto, invitándolo a dejar un mensaje, pero la valentía se le escurre entre los dedos, tan rápida como llegó. Se queda allí, en medio de la calle, con gente caminando a su alrededor. Keiji resopla, sintiéndose muy estúpido, pero no alcanza a medir las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones porque el teléfono le vibra en la mano derecha. El nombre de Bokuto tintinea en la pantalla y Keiji, como si estuviera contemplando su propia condena a muerte, toma la llamada.

—¿Akaashi? ¿Cómo estás? No me digas que estás trabajando todavía… —la voz de Bokuto le arrulla los oídos y Keiji consigue olvidarse por un instante del frío que hace en la calle. Se mira las puntas de los zapatos, concentrándose en las líneas que forman las baldosas de la acera, que dibujan trazos que parecen infinitos.

—Estoy en un bar. —Confiesa, en un arrebato de sinceridad, pero luego se arrepiente y carraspea para corregir su imprudencia—. En realidad, estoy en la calle. Quería oír tu voz.

La frase se le cuela entre los labios, traicionera y certera. Keiji agradecer estar de espaldas al ventanal del bar, porque sería demasiado vergonzoso comprobar el sonrojo infantil que le invade las mejillas.

—Akaashi, yo también… a mí también me gusta oír tu voz, Akaashi. ¿Pero estás bien? Te noto… —la voz de Bokuto suena cortada, como si le estuviera costando pronunciar cada palabra que dice. Keiji sabe que, de estar cuerdo, se sentiría culpable. Pero lleva tres vasos de cerveza encima y la voz de Bokuto, aunque es un bálsamo para sus oídos, también es una puñalada directa al corazón.

—Yo estoy bien, Bokuto-san. ¿Tú estás bien? Porque yo quiero… quiero preguntarte algo. —A Keiji le pica la garganta como si estuviera masticando una zarza en llamas, ya no puede contener las palabras en su interior—. Necesito sabe por qué sigues tratándome así, Bokuto-san.

Siete segundos. Ese es el tiempo en que se prolonga el silencio entre los dos. Keiji está borracho, pero todavía puede contar los segundos, uno tras otro. El silencio la atenaza la garganta y el teléfono le tiembla tanto que tiene que sostenerlo también con la otra mano mientras aguarda la respuesta de Bokuto.

—¿Tratándote así? ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres, Akaashi? ¿Estás bien? Porque suenas…

—Así, como si no hubiera sucedido nada entre nosotros. Cuando volvimos a vernos, tú… —aunque le tiembla también la voz, Keiji continúa. Está convencido de que es mala idea, pero quiere continuar hasta el final, porque si no obtiene una respuesta clara acabará por volverse loco—… tú actuaste como siempre. Me tratas bien a pesar de lo que te hice. De lo que nos hice. ¿Por qué? ¿Ya me perdonaste? ¿Vamos a ser amigos y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Por qué… por qué no me guardas rencor, Bokuto-san?

Keiji no sabe si está llorando o si tan sólo es el resquemor que siente en la garganta lo que le impide hablar bien. Está tentado a sentarse en el suelo y acurrucarse allí hasta que sea la mañana siguiente, porque para entonces se le habrán congelado las lágrimas y las ganas que tiene de autocompadecerse.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que nos besamos, Akaashi?

La pregunta de Bokuto es simple e inesperada. A Keiji se le corta la respiración apenas la escucha y no puede responder a pesar de que por supuesto que lo recuerda. Fue una noche. A diferencia de hoy, fue durante una noche muy cálida, en un campamento de entrenamiento. Bokuto y él se habían quedado de últimos para recoger los balones y guardar la red. Fue una de esas pocas ocasiones en que Keiji vocalizó lo cansado de estaba y Bokuto, con su energía acostumbrada, le dijo que lo cargaría hasta la habitación. Todavía recuerda los brazos de Bokuto, fuertes y cálidos, envolviéndole la cintura. Los labios de Bokuto le besaron el alma y la piel, en un gesto que se prolongó hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aire en los pulmones.

Siente escalofríos cuando evoca su reflejo en los ojos de Bokuto.

—Tú… tú dijiste…

—Eres lo que más quiero, Akaashi. —La voz de Bokuto es idéntica a la de sus recuerdos y, ahora sí, Keiji es incapaz de contener un sollozo que se estrella contra las luces de la calle—. Eso fue lo que dije.

—Bokuto-san…

—Sigues siendo lo que más quiero, Akaashi.

Ni las tres cervezas que lleva encima pueden prepararlo para esa frase. Keiji no lo soporta y ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando cierra la llamada y el teléfono se le resbala de las manos, amortiguando la caída cuando le cae justo sobre los zapatos. Observa la pantalla oscurecerse mientras se queda paralizado allí, con los huesos calados por el frío y las pestañas pobladas de lágrimas.

Lo único que escucha es el sonido de los pasos de la gente, que sigue caminando a su alrededor como si quisiera recordarle que el mundo sigue girando. Es él quien ya no puede moverse, pues su eje está roto en pedazos.

****

Las horas se convierten en días y los días se convierten en semanas. Ese viernes se cumplen exactamente veintiún días desde aquella fatídica llamada telefónica. A Keiji todavía le falta el aire cuando recuerda que se atrevió a llamar a Bokuto con tres cervezas encima. No han hablado desde entonces, Keiji apenas se atreve a tocar el teléfono fuera de horas laborables. Cada vez que Sakuragi le hace una llamada a horas poco ortodoxas, el corazón le da un vuelco pues su primera reacción es pensar que se trata de Bokuto.

Pero los días pasan y Bokuto no llama. Cuando piensa en ello, Keiji todavía no sabe cómo poner en orden sus sentimientos. Una parte de él, la parte racional que lo obliga a levantarse cada mañana a pesar de que su cabeza sea un caos, le dice que es lo mejor. Que si Bokuto no lo llama no habrá espacio para otra conversación incómoda en la que su relación quede todavía más deteriorada. Su parte racional intenta convencerse de que lo mejor es distanciarse por uno tiempo. Llevó bastante bien mantenerse lejos de Bokuto por tres años, cree que puede hacerlo otra vez.

El problema es que la otra parte de Keiji, la más instintiva y a la que se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de llamar a Bokuto estando borracho, está quebrada en dos. La parte de Keiji más rota, es la que le recuerda constantemente lo que ha perdido. Y que, si Bokuto no llama, es porque tampoco está dispuesto a perseguirlo toda la vida. Bokuto sigue siendo la misma persona franca que conoció. Keiji sabe que Bokuto no espera nada a cambio más que ser sincero con sus propios sentimientos. Le está dejando el camino libre a Keiji para que sea él quien tome la iniciativa.

Keiji tiene ganas de reír cuando piensa que quien ahora necesita una lista de miedos y debilidades es él.

—¡Akaashi-san! Si no fuera por tus revisiones, este capítulo habría sido un desastre. Te debo una… —Sakuragi suelta un respingo al otro lado del teléfono. Keiji aprieta los labios y contiene una carcajada, porque puede imaginárselo recostado en el suelo de su apartamento, con un desorden de papeles a su alrededor.

—Sólo hago mi trabajo, Sakuragi-san. Recuerda que mañana tienes una reunión con Homura-san a las diez. Creo que quiere comentarte sobre la entrevista que les harán a nuestros mangakas con más ventas del último semestre. ¿Lo recuerdas? —Keiji le habló de eso a inicios de la semana, pero casi inmediatamente después llegó la llamada para otro posible reportaje y la importancia de la reunión con su jefa acabó por diluirse un poco.

—Son demasiadas entrevistas para la próxima semana, Akaashi-san. ¿Cómo voy a terminar los paneles pendientes? —Sakuragi utiliza un tono infantil poco propio de él que le arranca otra sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro que lo lograrás, Sakuragi-san.

—Ojalá toda tu confianza fuera suficiente. Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. —Sakuragi se despide tan rápido que se olvida de ser tan formal con él. Cuando cierra la llamada, es su teléfono celular el que vibra sobre el escritorio. Le sacude el mismo miedo de los últimos días, pues teme que se trate de Bokuto. Su valentía se diluye mientras apaga la computadora y guarda los pendientes en el primer cajón del escritorio.

El miedo desaparece cuando comprueba que no se trata de Bokuto, aunque no por eso se sorprende menos.

—¿Kozume? ¿Pasa algo? —Keiji tamborilea los dedos sobre el escritorio y se reclina sobre el asiento. Aunque lamenta ser tan directo, todavía no puede sacudirse la sorpresa de encima.

—Akaashi, ¿sales temprano del trabajo? —Kozume, por supuesto, no suena presionado por la urgencia de sus palabras—. Es que… Shouyou está de visita en Tokio. Se queda conmigo unos días y queríamos saber si te gustaría comer con nosotros.

—¿Hinata? No sabía que… no tenía idea. —La pregunta de Kozume lo saca de balance, pues que Hinata esté en la ciudad no entra dentro de la lista de posibilidades que justifican esta llamada. Hinata en Tokio es un concepto sorpresivo para él hasta que recuerda los comentarios de Bokuto y del propio Kozume. Si a él no se le hubiera ocurrido aquella llamada tan impulsiva, tal vez estaría más enterado sobre el regreso de Hinata a Japón. Está tentado a preguntarle a Kozume si Hinata hizo las pruebas para los Black Jackals, pero se arrepiente al último momento—. ¿Soy el único invitado?

—Shouyou está tratando de contactar a algunos de Karasuno que están en Tokio. Pero Kageyama no le toma la llamada… —Kozume suspira con fuerza y Keiji adivina que esto de ser anfitrión le resulta demasiado problemático, por lo que tal vez le agrade la idea de que Kageyama no responda las llamadas de Hinata—. Nadie me dijo que tener una casa implicaba tantas reuniones sociales. En fin, ¿qué dices? ¿Vienes a cenar?

La pregunta de Kozume lo deja en medio de la típica encrucijada en que no tiene muchas ganas de ir, pero tampoco encuentra razones para negarse. Así que acepta la invitación, prometiendo que llegará más o menos en una hora. Le parece una buena aproximación tomando en cuenta el tiempo que le llevará dejar la oficina y tomar el metro y autobús rumbo a casa de Kozume.

Mientras viaja tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para arrepentirse. En las últimas semanas, Keiji se ha convertido prácticamente en un ermitaño. Las únicas salidas que hace de su casa, exceptuando las compras en el supermercado, tienen que ver con trabajo. Todavía le cuesta no quitarle la cara a Tenma cuando llega frente a su escritorio, aunque éste sigue tomándose con humor el bochorno de ayudarlo a regresar a su apartamento. Cada vez que piensa en ello la vergüenza se le sube hasta las mejillas, sin importar dónde se encuentre o con quién esté. Por suerte, esta vez está en el último asiento de un autobús y nadie parece estarle prestando atención.

La casa de Kozume ya no está tan silenciosa como la primera vez que estuvo allí. Ahora las paredes brillan con más fuerza y la risa de Hinata retumba contra el pasillo, iluminándolo a su paso. Hinata lo abraza con mucha emoción, le echa los brazos con la confianza de un viejo amigo y a Keiji le resulta imposible no alegrarse al instante.

—¡Qué bueno verte, Akaashi-san! —Hinata se ríe y le habla con la misma familiaridad de siempre, como si estuvieran a punto de irse al gimnasio a practicar juntos hasta medianoche. Pero, aunque su sonrisa es la misma, a Keiji le parece que tiene los hombros más anchos y también está casi seguro de que es un par de centímetros más alto que antes. Keiji nota el pelo corto y desordenado, junto a la piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol de Brasil—. ¡Gracias por venir! Sé que te llamamos de pronto, Kenma me dijo que ahora eres editor. ¡Debes trabajar mucho!

Hinata toma asiento junto a Kozume frente al kotatsu y los dos hacen casi al mismo tiempo un gesto para invitarlo a sentarse. Keiji no duda que hayan planeado una reunión por la cantidad de comida que hay sobre el kotatsu, pero parece que es el primero en llegar. Tampoco parece que Kozume quiera esperar al resto de los invitados porque es el primero en servirse un pedazo de pizza en un plato. Hinata da una palmada para dar gracias por la comida y después de servirse le comenta a Keiji que por más que intentaron localizar a Kageyama, fue imposible.

—¡Y está viviendo en Tokio! Luego se quejará si digo que es un pésimo amigo. —Hinata hace un puchero muy gracioso que le arruga todo el rostro y lo hace parecer un anciano—. Pero me habría gustado verlo antes de mudarme a Osaka, aunque voy a hacer una parada primero en Sendai. ¡Kenma viene conmigo!

Cuando Hinata hace semejante anuncio, le echa los brazos al cuello a Kozume, quien no puede sostenerse a sí mismo y el peso de Hinata. La caída sólo produce un ligero temblor sobre la mesa y nada más que lamentar, excepto por una exclamación ahogada de Kozume que ni siquiera suena como una queja.

Aunque el incidente ante él no deja de ser gracioso, las palabras de Hinata llaman su atención, en especial cuando menciona Osaka. Keiji se termina el vaso de agua con una tranquilidad que en realidad no tiene, lo que permite que tanto Hinata como Kozume estén sentados frente a él de nuevo. Muere de ganas por satisfacer su curiosidad, pero también quiere parecer sensato y es difícil conseguir un balance de ambas cosas.

—Ya me habían dicho que ibas a hacer las pruebas para… —Keiji se detesta un poquito por esa pausa demasiado dramática, sobre todo porque observa cómo Hinata y Kozume parecen igual de ansiosos porque continúe—… el equipo de Bokuto-san. Felicidades, Hinata. Tengo que considerar cuándo puedo empezar a traficar autógrafos. Hablo de los dos, por supuesto.

—¡Exageras, Akaashi-san! —Hinata da más palmadas, pero Keiji nota el sonrojo que le enmarca las mejillas, aceptando su halago de buena gana.

—Sí que está exagerando. —Concluye Kozume, con una mueca de fastidio. Keiji está a punto de hacer otro comentario sarcástico solamente para meterse con él, pero alguien llama a la puerta. El timbre rechina como un neumático muy viejo que se arrastra contra la carretera. Ni Kozume ni mucho menos Hinata se mueven a pesar de que el timbre suena varias veces y con una insistencia un tanto incómoda. Cuando el timbre hace una pausa, Kozume estira los brazos, como quien se despereza luego de un largo sueño—. Ya llegó. Como te dije, tú vas a tener que explicarle todo, Shouyou.

Kozume se levanta, dando un par de toquecitos a sus piernas, como si quisiera que también se despertaran de un letargo. Como se aleja de allí sin decir nada más, a Keiji no le queda más remedio que encarar a Hinata. El silencio que los rodea, junto con la mirada nerviosa de Hinata, no hacen más que confirmarle que hay algo allí que anda muy mal. Pero cuando Hinata junta las palmas y se inclina levemente hacia él, en señal de disculpas, Keiji acaba por entender qué está pasando.

—Lo siento mucho, Akaashi-san. ¡Kenma no quería engañarte! Pero yo le pedí que no te dijera nada. Pensé que si sabías, no ibas a querer venir y… bueno… —cuando le parece que Hinata dirá algo más para disculparse, Kozume regresa a la sala. El problema es que no viene solo y nada prepara a Keiji para distinguir la silueta de Bokuto, que viene siguiendo los pasos de Kozume.

A Keiji le parece que transcurre por lo menos media hora con él en la misma posición, tan sólo mirando cómo Bokuto está allí a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Ni siquiera está seguro de que sigue respirando, pero le parece que sí porque no le pesan los pulmones, tan sólo el estómago porque ni en su peor pesadilla habría imaginado algo como esto. Quiere mirar a Hinata con reproche, o tal vez a Kozume, pero no puede. Lo único que puede hacer en este momento es seguir mirando a Bokuto, quien lleva una chaqueta que parece quedarle demasiado grande, o tal vez es aquella posición encorvada tan poco propia de él.

Al cabo de lo que parece una eternidad, Bokuto le sonríe. Una sonrisa que irradia todo a su alrededor y que Keiji no está seguro de merecer.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Akaashi.

****

Hablan en el patio de Kozume. A pesar de que Keiji tiene ganas de salir de allí corriendo, los dos acaban en el patio interior de casa de Kozume. Keiji está tan nervioso que no tiene oportunidad para apreciar la belleza de las plantas que hay a su alrededor, ni tampoco se fija en que esta casa, en las afueras, les permite ver algunas tenues estrellas, más de lo que podría ver desde su apartamento en medio de Tokio. No puede apreciar la quietud que los envuelve, arrullados por el canto de una cigarra apostada en algún árbol cercano.

En lo único que puede pensar Keiji es que Bokuto está allí, a tan sólo unos pasos de él. El silencio es incómodo, le pesa en los pulmones y le provoca arcadas, tantas que Keiji agradece tener el estómago vacío.

—No quiero que te enfades con Kenma ni con Hinata, esto es mi culpa. Vine a la ciudad sólo por un par de días, por el cumpleaños de mi hermana. Justo coincidió con la llamada de Hinata y pensé que… —Bokuto se ríe como si acababa de decir un chiste. Se balancea sobre los talones con nerviosismo y acaba por echarse las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que lleva puesta—… pensé que podría verte. Pero no quería avisarte, porque he estado pensando durante todos estos días qué voy a decirte. Y temía que no vinieras, por eso le pedí ayuda a Hinata.

—Bokuto-san, yo…

—¡Espera! —Bokuto da un paso al frente, hace un gesto tan brusco que él mismo parece darse cuenta que su tono no es el mejor para iniciar esta conversación. Presa del nerviosismo, Keiji vuelve a mirar la puerta que conduce dentro de la casa. No deja de pensar que está a unos cuantos pasos y que, si corre muy rápido, sólo tiene que deslizarla un poco más para salir huyendo de allí. Es un arrebato infantil que no puede materializarse porque le fallan las fuerzas y porque Bokuto, espléndido Bokuto, le toma de las manos—. No digas nada todavía, Akaashi. Quiero que me escuches. No es que no quiera oírte, es que de verdad pensé mucho qué decir y no quiero que se me olvide nada, ¡ya sabes cómo soy!

Keiji tiembla, pero sus manos están unidas. El tacto de Bokuto lo contiene y su cercanía lo embriaga de una tranquilidad que no está seguro merecer en este momento. Vuelve a mirar sus manos, muy juntas, como tantas veces en el pasado las sostuvo Bokuto, justo antes de tirar de él para darle un beso. Keiji no sabe si añora el pasado o si le rompe el corazón. Tal vez un poco de los dos.

—Me preguntaste si te guardo rencor, Akaashi. Al principio pensé que era una broma y casi me reí, pero luego me di cuenta de que hablabas en serio. ¿Cómo iba a guardarte rencor a ti? Pero te oías muy triste y por eso creí que siendo sincero sería más fácil sobrellevar la conversación. Ahora veo que no fue buena idea… —Bokuto ríe, moviendo sus manos entrelazadas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, en un movimiento rítmico que le dice a Keiji que él también está nervioso—… pero lo primero que tienes que saber, Akaashi, es que, aunque no me hubieras llamado, tarde o temprano te habría dicho lo mismo. Eres lo que más quiero. Para lo único que sirvieron estos tres años lejos de ti fue para comprobar que siempre vas a ser lo que más quiero. ¿No te pasa lo mismo, Akaashi?

La última frase de Bokuto suena más como una súplica que como una pregunta y lo único que puede hacer Keiji es apretar sus manos con más fuerza. Conoce la respuesta. La lleva entretejida en el alma y en los latidos del corazón, que danza cada vez que Bokuto aparece en sus pensamientos. Siempre que está cerca de él recuerda que Bokuto es como el sol, un astro incandescente que da razón a sus días. Keiji no sabe cómo dejar de quererlo como quiere y, tres años después, sigue apretando la mano de Bokuto y ya no tiene el más mínimo deseo de dejarlo ir.

—Cuando me besaste la primera vez estaba tan seguro, Bokuto-san. Pero después… me asusté. —La palabra se le cuela por las cuerdas vocales y, por primera vez en tres años, Keiji se siente liviano. Sigue mirando las manos juntas, demasiado avergonzado para mirar a Bokuto a la cara—. Eres como el sol, Bokuto-san. Nadie puede contener el sol entre las manos. Tenías un futuro brillante por delante. Pensé que te estaba deteniendo. Lo siento. Me equivoqué.

Keiji arruga la nariz, pero no puede detener las lágrimas que se le deslizan por las mejillas, causándole cosquillas. Quiere decirle a Bokuto que es la equivocación que más le ha pesado en la vida, pero todo el cuerpo le tiembla y es incapaz de hablar. Está tan concentrado en contener el llanto para no parecer un niño descontrolado, que no se da cuenta cuando Bokuto tira de él. No está preparado para aquel abrazo, para sentir de nuevo los brazos de Bokuto, firmes y cálidos, envolviéndolo con fuerza. Se queda paralizado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Keiji contempla el firmamento nocturno mientras se pregunta cómo fue capaz de dudar alguna vez. Todo su mundo está allí, contenido en ese abrazo.

Sólo entonces piensa en lo estúpida que fue su pregunta, semanas atrás. Por supuesto que Bokuto no le guarda rencor. El amor que ambos sienten es tan arrollador que no deja cabida para rencores. Cuando Keiji por fin le devuelve el abrazo a Bokuto, se recuesta contra él y ahoga el llanto en su cuello. Keiji tiembla y grita, dándose cuenta que el único rencor que acumuló por tres años es contra sí mismo. Porque un momento de duda le costó demasiadas cosas.

Keiji llora hasta que le pesa el cuerpo y se siente exhausto, pero Bokuto no deja de sostenerlo en ningún momento. De hecho, está completamente seguro que Bokuto lo abraza con más fuerza.

—Akaashi… no hace falta que me sostengas. —Bokuto sonríe de nuevo, con ese gesto tan brillante que parece el destello de una estrella fugaz. Keiji se queda con la frase, que le carcome desde adentro hacia afuera. Cuando Bokuto le sostiene el rostro entre las manos, Keiji contiene la respiración y siente la boca seca—. Yo también me equivoqué. Debí decirte no me estabas deteniendo, ¡al contrario! Tú haces que quiera ser mejor. Todavía recuerdo la forma en que me miraste la primera vez que ganamos un partido con uno de mis remates directos. ¡Fue maravilloso! Quiero que me sigas mirando así siempre, Akaashi, y que vengas a animarme a todos mis partidos. ¡Nadie va a detenerme, Akaashi! Quiero ganarlo todo, quiero ser el mejor en todo lo que hago.

Bokuto pronuncia la última frase con la misma firmeza con que le sostiene ambas manos. No duda ni por un instante que conseguirá todo lo que se propone. Ganará partido a partido, hasta llegar a la cima. Está tan convencido de ello, que se atreve a sonreír desde que vio a Bokuto aparecer tras Kozume. Sus manos siguen unidas y Keiji tiene la certeza de que no van a soltarse nunca más.

—Me pides mucho, Bokuto-san. No puedo ir a todos tus partidos. Hay días en los que tendré que trabajar.

Bokuto se ríe tan fuerte que Keiji tarda en darse cuenta que también está riendo con él. Por primera vez desde que puso un pie en el patio, Keiji puede apreciar los sonidos a su alrededor y el firmamento nocturno, mucho más despejado que en pleno centro de Tokio. Se siente liviano y con la entereza suficiente para enfrentar cualquier miedo que le sobrevenga en el camino. Mientras la mano de Bokuto esté tomando la suya se cree capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Quiero vivir hasta los ciento treinta años, Akaashi. Y voy a ganarlo todo… —cuando Bokuto lo sostiene de la barbilla, Keiji reconoce aquella cercanía tan familiar que le hace flaquear las rodillas—… tan sólo te pido que estés conmigo.

Keiji no responde. No porque no pueda hacerlo, sino porque las palabras pueden traicionarlo en este momento. Es por eso que se empina, acercándose hacia él lo suficiente para darle un beso. Los brazos de Keiji se echan alrededor del cuello de Bokuto y, por un instante, es como si no hubiera transcurrido ni un solo minuto desde que estuvieron separados. Sus cuerpos se acoplan el uno al otro de la misma manera en que dos viejos engranajes se reencuentran: ajustándose rápido, sin fricciones, moviéndose hacia adelante porque para eso fueron creados.

Keiji no puede decir que no tenga miedo, porque el futuro sigue siendo incierto y lleno de supuestos que nadie es capaz de controlar. Pero los labios de Bokuto siguen allí, aprisionando los suyos, hay un espacio en su corazón que está lleno otra vez y está dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo lejos de una cancha que casi olvidó lo bien que se siente remontar, a último minuto, el resultando de un partido. Keiji abraza aquella sensación, aferrándose a ella de la misma forma en que las manos de Bokuto se le aferran a la cintura.

Keiji es feliz. Es lo único que sabe y lo único que importa.

****

Bokuto le besa el cuello y Keiji sabe que tiene la batalla perdida sin siquiera empezarla. La risa de Bokuto hace eco contra las paredes de su habitación y Keiji se recuerda, por enésima vez durante esta noche, que es la persona más afortunada de Japón. Ni siquiera lamenta que se hayan ido a las prisas de casa de Kozume, quien los despidió con una sonrisa maliciosa, ni tampoco haberle robado el protagonismo a Hinata en la cena. Todavía le duelen las mejillas del sonrojo monumental cuando anunció que él y Bokuto ya iban a irse, en especial porque Kozume no le quitó los ojos de encima. Keiji no quiere pensar en cuánto se va a meter con él la próxima vez que vuelvan a verse. Pero cree que es un pequeño precio a pagar, pues Bokuto lo llevó de la mano durante todo el camino y no dejó de hablar hasta que llegaron al apartamento de Keiji. Su voz lo arrulló hasta que cerraron la puerta y, desde ese momento, ninguno de los dos le ha quitado al otro las manos de encima.

En la habitación, ambos se hablan con susurros, besos y gemidos, que le nacen a Keiji desde dentro de la garganta, como un sonido cautivo que por fin brota libre y sin ataduras. El cuerpo de Keiji se contrae cada vez que Bokuto lo toca. Cuando sus piernas se entrelazan, Keiji es más consciente que nunca de que están desnudos y la piel de Bokuto emana una calidez que le embriaga los sentidos. Bokuto lo llama, una y otra vez, mientras Keiji cierra los ojos y le acaricia la espalda desnuda con ambas manos abiertas. Traza la silueta de Bokuto con las puntas de los dedos, sintiéndose tan vivo como hace años atrás, cuando no era más que un adolescente cargado de sueños.

—Eres espléndido, Akaashi… —Bokuto enmarca la frase con un tono casi infantil, como si fuera un niño que finalmente está probando de su postre favorito luego de mucho tiempo. Keiji se ríe, pues casi había olvidado lo que era estar a solas con él. Un puñado de emociones, de la piel ardiéndole como si estuviera en carne viva, aderezado con carcajadas que apenas puede contener.

—¿Es eso un halago, Bokuto-san?

En lugar de responder, Bokuto le planta un beso que le estremece todo el cuerpo. Bokuto le acaricia la cintura y Keiji arquea el cuello, acomodándose mejor sobre la almohada. Extiende los brazos hasta alcanzarlo, hundiendo los dedos en el pelo de Bokuto y peinándolo, mientras que éste le besa el pecho y el vientre. Keiji siente cosquillas y su cuerpo sigue bailando al ritmo de Bokuto, quien no se cansa de darle besos. El aliento de Bokuto le golpea la piel como la primera brisa cálida que anuncia la llegada del verano.

—Te extrañé, Akaashi.

Cuando Bokuto le besa la entrepierna, Keiji cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. Las caricias de Bokuto lo transportan a tiempos mejores, cuando no había nada que importara más que el resultado de un partido o qué tanto tiempo libre iban a tener después de los entrenamientos, para estar juntos. Después del orgasmo, Keiji lo besa con tanta fuerza que es él quien termina encima de Bokuto. Está seguro que escucha una de las almohadas caer al piso, pero ninguno de los dos parece interesado en recuperarla. Keiji está más ocupado en el aroma de Bokuto, mientras comprueba que sigue usando aquel desodorante que desprende un ligero aroma a menta. El aroma lo regocija, pues es un recordatorio que hay algunas cosas que no cambian, ni siquiera por el paso del tiempo.

—¿Importa si me quedo a dormir? —la pregunta de Bokuto, quien sigue completamente desnudo y sólo envuelto por una mísera sábana, con la respiración todavía entrecortada, más bien suena como un chiste de mal gusto. Keiji alza las cejas y arruga la nariz, tratando de responderle sin reírse.

—¿De verdad piensas que voy a dejarte ir?

—¡Nunca se sabe! Hace tanto que… —Bokuto tiene los labios húmedos y la frente enmarcada en sudor. Es una imagen que Keiji quiere conservar para siempre y convencerse a sí mismo que este Bokuto también le pertenece. Está pensando en ello cuando Bokuto lo sorprende de nuevo, tomándole la mano y besándole el dorso no una, ni dos, sino tres veces. Es un gesto tan arrebatado e instintivo que a Keiji le encoge el estómago y, de pronto, tiene ganas de llorar de nuevo—… quiero volar muy alto, pero nunca lejos de ti, Akaashi. Nunca. ¿Entiendes?

Keiji tiene la boca seca y las cuerdas vocales atoradas en la garganta, porque sí entiende lo que quiere decir, pero es incapaz de responder. Volar alto no significa volar lejos, pero es difícil estar seguro de eso a los diecisiete años. Ahora tiene veintiuno y las cicatrices que lleva en el pecho son mejores consejeras que la inseguridad que lo arropó al final de su adolescencia.

—Lo haremos funcionar, Bokuto-san. Te lo prometo.

No está preparado para la reacción de Bokuto, así que cuando este lo abraza con fuerza, sólo le queda alegrarse porque estén los dos en un colchón o habrían perdido el equilibrio. Bokuto se ríe contra el pecho de Keiji y éste, una vez más, se sabe una persona afortunada.

—Ahora que lo haremos funcionar, ¿puedo decirte algo? —Bokuto se le acurruca contra el pecho, como si no le sacara varios centímetros de estatura, pero Keiji hace lo que puede para acomodarlo entre sus brazos.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras, Bokuto-san.

—Te ves muy guapo con lentes. —Aunque lo intenta, es imposible contener la risa. Bokuto parece ofenderse, porque escucha un puchero de su parte—. ¡Akaashi! ¡No te rías! ¡Hablo muy en serio! Fue lo primero que pensé al verte y no tienes idea lo mucho que me costó no decirte nada. Kuroo fue quien tuvo que aguantarse todos mis comentarios al respecto, hace días que no me habla. Creo que ahora sí me odia.

—Dudo mucho que Kuroo-san pueda odiarte. —Keiji todavía está riéndose mientras habla, pero por lo menos consigue hilar unas cuantas palabras y que tengan sentido. Luego, mira a Bokuto de nuevo y le acaricia el pelo, como si quisiera reafirmar sus palabras—. Diría que es mejor si me lo dices a mí, pero luego podría tomármelo muy en serio.

—Te lo diré todos los días. Todos. No me importa si te lo tienes muy creído, yo no puedo mentir.

Bokuto vuelve a besarlo con fuerza, aprisionándole el aliento y dejando a Keiji sin aire, quien recuerda aquella sensación tan placentera. Quiere creer que la presencia de Bokuto en su habitación es el recordatorio de que la vida, tarde o temprano, nos coloca a todos en el lugar que corresponde.

—Tú también estás muy guapo, Bokuto-san. Más que antes. Ahora eres un jugador profesional y… yo también puedo presumir de ti… —Keiji termina la frase en voz más baja, avergonzado por cómo suena el tono de sus palabras. Todavía tiene aquella extraña manía de la poca moderación: a veces puede sonar muy seco y en otras ocasiones suelta una frase como aquella que pega más con otro tipo de persona. Pero a Bokuto parece hacerle gracia, porque vuelve a reírse.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Le preguntaré a mi representante cuántos carteles míos pueden colocar en Tokio. En estos días me tomaron fotos para promocionar una bebida energética. Está mal que lo diga, pero mis fotos fueron mejores, ni siquiera las de Tsum-Tsum quedaron tan bien. La próxima vez que veas un cartel mío, vas a tener que tomarte una fotografía, Akaashi. —Bokuto habla rápido, con la energía desbordada en cada palabra que pronuncia. Keiji sabe que está atrapado y no tendrá más remedio que hacerle caso, así que empezará a prestar atención a toda la publicidad que encuentre en Tokio—. Y sí que vas a venir a todos mis partidos, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo es que dices que se llama tu jefa? ¿Homura-san? La invitaré también, junto a Sakuragi-sensei.

—Bokuto-san… —Keiji ni siquiera la frase de advertencia, porque sabe que es inútil. Bokuto planea cumplir todas y cada una de las cosas que acaba de decirle, así que va preparándose para cuando Sakuragi lo llame para preguntarle por qué le llegaron a su casa boletos para la liga de voleibol. No le queda más remedio que reclinarse mejor contra el colchón y ahogar una carcajada, porque Bokuto seguirá siendo Bokuto hasta el final de los ciento treinta años de vida que piensa tener.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Bokuto vuelve a hacer eco en la habitación, mientras Keiji cierra los ojos y tantea hasta entrelazar sus manos.

—Yo también te extrañé, Bokuto-san.

****

Una semana después, Keiji tiene otra perspectiva sobre Bokuto invitando a su círculo laboral a partidos de voleibol. Todo cambia en un segundo, cuando recibe una llamada desesperada de Sakuragi porque necesita que lo acompañe a una firma de autógrafos. Sakuragi habla tan rápido que Keiji tarda un par de minutos en darse cuenta de que no se trata de una firma de autógrafos de él mismo. De hecho, está tan confundido que tiene que revisar en su agenda porque no recuerda haber programado una firma de autógrafos. Está a punto de discutirle a Sakuragi que no hay ningún evento de ese tipo hasta el próximo mes, hasta que le escucha hablar de voleibol.

Keiji se queda en mitad de su sala, sosteniendo la agenda con la mano libre, mientras escucha a Sakuragi decir que su sobrino es fanático de los Schweiden Adlers y que quiere conseguirle el autógrafo de Ushijima Wakatoshi. Empieza a entender de qué va la situación cuando Sakuragi insinúa que, si él lo acompaña, tal vez pueda conseguirlo más fácil.

—Sakuragi-san, yo sé que Tenma-san dijo que jugué voleibol en la escuela, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Además, te aseguro que no conozco realmente a Ushijima-san. Nos vimos un par de veces durante los torneos, pero dudo mucho que se acuerde de mí… —es el mejor argumento que tiene, pues no es más que la verdad, pero Sakuragi sigue insistiendo y Keiji se siente acorralado.

Cuando va de camino a encontrarse con Sakuragi, se siente estúpido por no haberle ofrecido a cambio un autógrafo de Bokuto. Keiji está seguro que si le comenta aquello, Bokuto es capaz de conseguir el autógrafo hasta del entrenador con tal de tener contento al sobrino de Sakuragi. Pero es sábado por la tarde y su cerebro procesa lentamente las cosas, así que ya no tiene más remedio que aguantarse la fila afuera de la tienda deportiva.

Sakuragi lleva en la mano una libreta donde pretende obtener el autógrafo y, como tienen para varios minutos todavía, sigue hablándole a Keiji de los problemas que ha tenido para terminar los últimos paneles. Él redirige la conversación a que necesitan contratar nuevos asistentes, porque no cree que sea buena idea hablar tan abiertamente sobre próximos arcos argumentales en medio de una fila atestada de gente. Pero Sakuragi está tan entusiasmado que no parece darse cuenta en el contexto en que están. Keiji espera que sí obtengan el autógrafo y así redirigir toda su energía en que termine los últimos paneles que le faltan para entregar.

—¿De verdad es tan alto en persona? —le pregunta Sakuragi cuando llegan a las puertas de la tienda, donde tienen un poster de Ushijima que parece de tamaño real. Está vestido con el uniforme del equipo y a su derecha está posando también el capitán, Hirugami. A la izquierda, quien está posando con su uniforme y una pelota entre las manos, es el armador del equipo, Kageyama Tobio. Keiji sonríe, evocando aquel campamento de verano en que conoció a Hinata, pero también a Kageyama. Recuerda muy bien que se quedó sin aliento al verlos jugar por primera vez. El talento innato de Kageyama era imposible de ignorar, incluso con quince años.

—Creo que la altura de ese poster es imprecisa… —Keiji se acomoda los lentes, como si así pudiera darle a Sakuragi una mejor respuesta. Lo cierto es que Ushijima luce tal y como él lo recuerda, con una pose un tanto tiesa y una mirada neutra, la misma que desesperaba a Bokuto en ese entonces. Por el contrario, le parece que Kageyama sí que luce diferente, no está seguro si es la postura o la expresión, pero hay algo en él que desprende un aura mucho más madura de la que Keiji recuerda.

Cuando entran a la tienda, el ambiente es tan agradable que Keiji se quita los guantes. Todavía falta por lo menos una docena de personas antes que ellos, pero el lugar está tan bien acondicionado y es tan amplio que apenas se nota la cantidad de gente que hay allí.

—¿Seguro que si llamas a Ushijima-san no se va a acordar de ti? —hay tanta fe contenida en la pregunta de Sakuragi, que Keiji tiene que contener una carcajada. Ya no sabe cómo explicarle que su carrera como jugador de voleibol fue demasiado efímera como para que alguien como Ushijima consiga recordarlo. Niega con la cabeza, aunque sabe que no será suficiente para convencer a Sakuragi.

—¿Akaashi-san…? ¿De verdad eres Akaashi-san? —Keiji apenas escucha la pregunta porque a su alrededor la gente murmura y exclama. Cuando se gira en dirección a la voz, él también ahoga una exclamación. Como una coincidencia digna del mejor clímax de un manga, frente a él está Kageyama. Sí que está mucho más alto de lo que Keiji recuerda y también le parece que su contextura es mucho más atlética. Tiene aquella aura solemne que le recuerda a la de Bokuto, sólo que Kageyama tiene la sonrisa más contenida y su postura corporal es más rígida.

—Justo había pensado que estás mucho más alto, Kageyama. —Keiji le sonríe con afecto, a pesar de que es consciente que Sakuragi debe estar a punto de desmayarse y de que todos los demás en la fila los están mirando.

Keiji es más consciente que nunca que vive rodeado de gente famosa cuando Kageyama reconoce a Sakuragi luego de escuchar su nombre. Al parecer, su hermana también es fanática del manga y eso parece suficiente para que Sakuragi se sienta en confianza. Sí que se siente algo culpable cuando la seguridad del evento los hace salir de la fila pues está seguro que la mitad de la gente, la que no parece impresionada al reconocer a Sakuragi, está enfadada. Tendrá que apagar aquel fuego apenas salgan de allí, para no crearles mala publicidad, pero cuando Kageyama los aparta hacia una de las mesas que están vacías, deja que sea Sakuragi quien se adueñe de la conversación.

Kageyama parece tenso por momentos, pero acepta no sólo a darle un autógrafo personalizado al sobrino de Sakuragi, sino también a tomarse una foto. Keiji tiene muy presente la imagen de Kageyama durante algún descanso entre partidos, apartado en una esquina del gimnasio, cortándose cuidadosamente las uñas. Es inevitable pensar también en Hinata, que está de vuelta en casa luego de pasar algunos años en el extranjero, mejorando como atleta.

Bokuto no es el único que lleva un largo camino recorrido. Keiji de pronto es consciente de lo afortunado que es por haber compartido parte de su vida con tantos atletas extraordinarios. Gigantes. Monstruos. Prodigios. Es imposible recordar todos los apelativos que les tiene la gente, a Keiji no le queda más que sentirse orgulloso.

—Akaashi-san y yo nunca nos enfrentamos en un partido oficial, tuve muy mala suerte… —dice Kageyama, encajando la mirada en él. Sakuragi hace una exclamación muy dramática y Keiji se siente avergonzado por ser el centro de atención.

—En todo caso tendría que decir que tuve muy buena suerte, me habrías dado muchos problemas. —Keiji sonríe, pues no está mintiendo ni exagerando. En su último año, tuvieron que reconstruir el equipo a las prisas luego de la marcha de todos los jugadores de tercer año. Llenar el hueco que dejó Bokuto en Fukurodani fue especialmente difícil, todavía se alegra al recordar que consiguieron un boleto para el torneo nacional a pesar de ello. Durante su tercer año, Keiji se echó la responsabilidad que pilotar un equipo que creía en él como capitán. En su momento estuvo convencido de que pudo hacer un mejor trabajo y fue muy crítico consigo mismo. Pero ahora mira hacia atrás y pone todo en perspectiva, dándose cuenta de que no lo hizo tan mal.

—Eso no lo sabemos. Eras muy bueno, Akaashi-san. —Kageyama sigue teniendo aquel tono de voz firme y para nada condescendiente que le eriza la piel a cualquiera. Keiji aprieta los labios y no tiene idea cómo consigue mantenerle la mirada, mientras que Sakuragi le da varias palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡Y tú decías que nadie te recordaría, Akaashi-san! ¡Eres muy humilde! —a Sakuragi le brillan los ojos mientras habla y, ahora así, Keiji tiene ganas de preguntar dónde queda el baño porque es más atención de la que puede soportar. Lamenta que los aros de sus lentes no sean lo bastante gruesos para disimular mejor el sonrojo en sus mejillas, así que se encoge de hombros, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no parecer exaltado por las palabras de Kageyama.

Está a punto de decirle a Kageyama algo para salir del paso, para restarse importancia a sí mismo. Pero hay una voz en su cabeza, ahora muy parecida a la de Bokuto, que le grita que no haga semejante cosa. Sus años como jugador puede que hayan terminado, pero durante las últimas semanas, desde que Bokuto volvió a besarlo bajo el cielo nocturno de Tokio, vuelve a evocar esos recuerdos con más añoranza que melancolía.

Keiji no solamente fue afortunado porque conoció a Bokuto, el voleibol también le permitió conocerse mejor a sí mismo y probar de qué madera estaba hecho. De no haber conocido el deporte, seguro que no sería la persona que es hoy. Todas sus decisiones, buenas y malas, lo llevaron a este momento. Todo comenzó con un balón de voleibol.

—Gracias Kageyama. Le contaré esto a los reporteros cuando seas todavía más famoso. —Keiji se ríe con todos los dientes, como lo haría Bokuto de estar en su lugar—. Kageyama dijo que era un buen armador.

Kageyama parpadea varias veces, como si no comprendiera del todo si Keiji habla en serio o si se está metiendo con él. Eso sólo consigue Keiji ría de verdad, a carcajadas, sintiéndose liviano y afortunado por haberle hecho caso a Sakuragi cuando le pidió que lo acompañase.

****

Mientras vuelve a casa, Keiji siente la cabeza pesada de toda la información que recibió durante las últimas tres horas, en una reunión que parecía interminable. Pero, a pesar del cansancio, la emoción no lo abandona. Todavía recuerda la expresión atontada de Sakuragi cuando uno de los productores le dijo que había un estudio de animación muy interesado en adaptar su obra. Por suerte, su jefa fue quien llevó el peso de toda la conversación con los productores, mientras Keiji se concentró en contener a Sakuragi. Fue su primera reunión de semejante envergadura, así que Keiji comprendió la mitad de las cosas y la otra mitad la anotó en su cuaderno, para hacer preguntas más tarde.

“Vamos a tener mucho trabajo los próximos meses, Akaashi-kun”. Su jefa se despidió con aquella frase y una sonrisa que le robó a Keiji el aliento, pues también fue la primera vez que la vio tan contenta.

Keiji sigue tan extasiado que al llegar a casa considera pedir a domicilio de un buen restaurante en lugar de preparar la cena. Después de todo, él mismo mandó a Sakuragi a festejar con su familia al terminar la reunión. Lo justo será seguir su propio consejo, pero antes de pensar en qué quiere comer, quiere llamar a Bokuto.

Sonríe cuando mira el montón de mensajes que tiene, del mismo Bokuto, quien estaba tan emocionado como él por la reunión. Aunque prometió llamarlo apenas terminara la reunión, Keiji decidió esperar hasta llegar a casa. Ahora que está recostado en su cama, tiene la libertad que no poseía en la oficina. Sobre ese colchón Keiji está dispuesto a perder la dignidad al comunicarle a Bokuto las buenas noticias.

—¡Akaashi! ¡No me he despegado del teléfono! —Bokuto no demora ni tres timbres en tomarle la llamada. Keiji quiere preguntarle si acaso no estaba saliendo de su práctica, pero la risa se le cuela desde la garganta y obstruye sus planes—. Quiero que sepas que fallé casi todos mis remates y que Omi-kun ahora sí me odia en serio. Pero no podía darles una excusa porque me dijiste que la reunión era ultrasecreta y ya sabemos cómo soy yo con los secretos. ¡La última vez que guardé un secreto dejé de hablarte por semanas porque no quería que te enteraras que iba a Tokio!

Bokuto habla rápido, como una marejada que te hará caer si te agarra mal parado, la emoción se le cuela en todas las palabras y Keiji, una vez más, vuelve a sentirse afortunado.

—Pero ese era un secreto distinto, Bokuto-san… —Keiji se reclina en la cama y cierra los ojos, deleitándose con la carcajada de Bokuto. De su novio. Las últimas semanas se sorprende pensando en ello otra vez, en la suerte que tiene y de que, tal vez, sí que se puede sostener el sol ambas manos.

Al menos durante un rato.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Sé lo que estás jugando! Estás retrasando lo inevitable, así que… ¡Cuéntame! Quiero saberlo todo. ¿Cómo te fue? Porque ningún productor va a reunirse personalmente contigo para felicitarlos y beber té juntos. ¡Quiero saber! Así que por favor ya no me tortures.

Es el turno de Keiji de reír, mientras se frota los pies y tantea varias veces hasta encontrar las sábanas y cobijarlos allí. Inspira hondo, sin saber exactamente por dónde empezar, porque son grandes noticias. Pero también significa que tendrá que seguir trabajando en Tokio por una larga temporada y que estar más cerca de Bokuto es un plan que deberá aplazarse un poco más. No quiere pensar en ello, porque él y Bokuto prometieron ser positivos, pero es inevitable que aquel resquemor le invada de pronto.

—El estudio de animación sí está interesado en la historia de Sakuragi. —Keiji se humedece los labios, incapaz de creerse lo que él mismo acaba de decir. La exclamación de Bokuto al otro lado del teléfono enmarca su propia emoción—. Todavía no hay nada concreto, hay muchísimo papeleo que hacer, pero mi jefa está convencida de que en unos cuantos meses podemos entrar en fase de preproducción.

La emoción de Bokuto se desborda y empieza a hacerle una decena de preguntas que Keiji todavía no tiene cómo responder. Tiene que explicarle a Bokuto varias veces que de momento sólo hay un acuerdo verbal. Keiji no está seguro qué pasará cuando tengan el primer borrador del contrato, Bokuto querrá hacer una fiesta como si todo esto dependiera únicamente de él.

—Recuerda que esto es todavía un gran secreto, Bokuto-san… —le advierte una vez más, mientras cambia de postura sobre el colchón. Bokuto vuelve a reírse y Keiji no sabe si tomárselo como un mal augurio.

—¡Yo sé guardar secretos, Akaashi…! ¡No te rías! —Keiji todavía no hace amago de reírse, pero las palabras de Bokuto le hacen cosquillas en la garganta—. Está bien, está bien, reconozco que tengo un problema con los secretos. Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es no contarme demasiado, o me voy a emocionar de más y podría decir alguna torpeza…

—¡Bokuto-san! ¿Cómo crees que no te voy a contar? Eres la única persona con la que hablo sin falta todos los días.

—¡Pero Akaashi…! —Bokuto suena como un niño al que acaban de quitarle un dulce de los labios. Keiji cierra los ojos mientras vuelve a maravillarse de lo mundana que es la conversación. A ratos le parece un sueño que él y Bokuto estén envueltos de nuevo en este ritmo cotidiano, donde pasar tiempo juntos es lo único que importa—. Está bien, mi estrategia será hablarte de mis prácticas todo el día, así no habrá tiempo para que me cuentes confidencias de tu trabajo. ¿No te parece genial?

—Creo que eso es un poco extremo. —Keiji niega con la cabeza, como si Bokuto pudiera verlo de verdad—. Pero está bien, escucharé todo sobre tus prácticas.

—¡El entrenador quiere probar una nueva rotación para los próximos partidos! La energía de Hinata sigue igual, nadie consigue seguirle el ritmo. Bueno, excepto su mejor senpai… —Bokuto se ríe, feliz de haberse impuesto el papel de mentor de Hinata. De todas las fotos que le envía Bokuto a diario, al menos una contiene a Hinata desde que éste fue admitido en el equipo. Según Bokuto, cada día que pasa se acopla mejor al equipo y, al parecer, ambos parecían destinados a jugar juntos—. ¿Sabes? Hoy nos confirmaron que el juego contra los Schweiden Adlers será en Miyagi. Creo que Hinata consiguió puestos para toda su familia. ¡Dice que será la primera vez en años que jugará contra Kageyama!

La voz de Bokuto impregna de una emoción muy sentida a un acontecimiento de por sí especial. Keiji está seguro que sólo es capaz de comprender la mitad de lo que aquel partido puede significar para Hinata. La emoción también le embriaga, puede sentirla en las puntas de los dedos y en las plantas de los pies.

—Estoy seguro de que Hinata lo hará muy bien, sobre todo estando tan motivado. Y también será una buena oportunidad para ti. Siempre te motivas el doble cuando juegas contra Ushijima-san.

—¡Doble motivación! Porque no puedo dejar en vergüenza a Hinata, tengo que demostrar que soy el mejor senpai que jamás haya existido, Akaashi… —Bokuto pronuncia su nombre con un puchero ahogado que le produce a Keiji un cosquilleo en el estómago—. Vas a ir, ¿verdad?

Keiji contiene la respiración, aunque ya tiene la respuesta en la punta de los labios. Tiene la fecha del partido marcada en todas sus agendas y pidió el día siguiente libre. Recuerda que su jefa parpadeó varias veces cuando él le pidió aquel permiso personalmente, antes de enviarle un correo para hacer la solicitud formal. Homura arrugó la nariz y Keiji pensó que no daría su visto bueno, pero acabó por decirle que era importante tomarse unos cuantos días libres.

Tiene todo listo, lo único que hace falta es que Bokuto le envíe los boletos. Uno para él y otro para Tenma, de parte de Hinata.

—Sabes que no me lo perdería por nada, Bokuto-san. —Keiji sella la promesa con los ojos abiertos, escuchando la exclamación emocionada de Bokuto al otro lado de la línea. Por un momento, intenta imaginarse el estadio, lleno de sonidos y lugares comunes de su adolescencia. Los vítores del público y el estallido de los remates.

+++++++++

Keiji contiene la respiración hasta que el remate de Bokuto rebota contra la cancha contraria. Ninguno de los bloqueadores puede alcanzarla, es un cañonazo que cruza la red y nadie puede detener. Aunque Keiji siente nostalgia y también algo de envidia, porque ya no es armador detrás de aquel poderoso remate, disfruta de aquel momento a manos llenas. Contemplar el partido desde las gradas es una experiencia completamente diferente, pero igual de maravillosa. Pronuncia la sonrisa luego del remate, pero no es por los aplausos y gritos del público, sino por Bokuto.

Bokuto, que tiene los puños extendidos, apuntando hacia arriba, como un pájaro que agita las alas con fuerza justo antes de alzar en vuelo. Keiji sabe que desde esta distancia es imposible que sus miradas se crucen, pero de pronto tiene la certeza de que Bokuto lo está mirando únicamente a él. Keiji sonríe y aplaude hasta que siente picazón en las palmas de las manos. Escucha los vítores de Tenma a su lado, quien también se rinde maravillado ante el talento de Bokuto, así como todos los presentes. Keiji sabe que aquella comezón en el pecho no es otra cosa más que orgullo.

Él siempre ha sabido que Bokuto es increíble, pero es doblemente satisfactorio que el mundo también lo sepa. Bokuto está listo para alzar vuelo y Keiji, ahora sí, está impaciente por partir a su lado. Todas las decisiones que tomó, para bien o para mal, lo llevaron justo a este momento en particular. Se pregunta si esto es lo que se siente realmente ser un adulto: abrazar los errores y aprender de ellos, evocar el pasado, pero mirar hacia el futuro. Darse cuenta de que la felicidad está construida de decisiones y de pequeños momentos.

El partido se prolonga hasta el cuarto set, pero el último punto es para los Black Jackals. Desde su puesto en las gradas, Keiji observa cómo Hinata y Kageyama se dan las manos, mientras que Bokuto está abrazando por igual a Miya y Sakusa. Aunque no puede estar seguro desde esta distancia, se imagina que los está apretujando tanto que sus compañeros no saben ya cómo deshacerse de él. Keiji recuerda esos abrazos al final de los partidos, donde el cansancio y el éxtasis parecían fundirse en un solo sentimiento, que hacía mover tu cuerpo hasta llegar al autobús y entonces el dolor retorcía los músculos, una y otra vez.

—Sí que vino mucha gente a saludar a Hinata-kun y Kageyama-kun, ¿cierto? —Tenma señala la cancha, donde Hinata está saludando a una sección de las gradas. Keiji está seguro que reconoce algunos rostros a los que Hinata está saludando muy efusivamente, pero no recuerda todos sus nombres. Tenma da una palmada, tiene una sonrisa brillante a pesar del aspecto cansado que lleva—. ¡Se siente tan bien volver a Miyagi! Mis padres me tienen preparada una cena increíble, así que volveré a casa pronto. ¿No quedamos que entrevistaríamos a Bokuto para una sección de la revista? No vas a decir que no.

Tenma le da un codazo que parece calculado y malintencionado, pero lo hace con tanta gracia que Keiji no puede enfadarse realmente con él. Baja las escaleras de las gradas de dos en dos, incapaz de disimular la emoción que lleva encima al reencontrarse con Bokuto. Cuando pisa la cancha es más consciente que nunca que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que está tan cerca de la red. El corazón le da un vuelco, pero Keiji abraza la nostalgia porque le trae muy buenos recuerdos.

Encontrar a Bokuto sólo les toma unos cuantos minutos. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, Keiji le regala una sonrisa franca y deja que sea Tenma quien lleve la conversación. Bokuto ríe varias veces, mientras Keiji tiene que contener las ganas que tiene de tomarle la mano. Están separados sólo por unos centímetros, pero quiere que el beso que lleva atorado en los labios, que tiene el nombre de Bokuto, sea cuando estén a solas.

—Lo hice genial, ¿cierto Akaashi? —Bokuto agita los brazos, como si quisiera llamar su atención a pesar de que la tiene por completo. Keiji se ríe mientras se acomoda los lentes y finge meditar su respuesta, sabiendo que eso sólo conseguirá que Bokuto se desespere. Tenma dice algo, pero Keiji no lo está escuchando realmente, está concentrado en el puchero que se forma en labios de Bokuto—. ¡Akaashi! ¿Harás que te ruegue?

—No sé para qué preguntas cosas tan obvias. ¿Vamos a poner eso en la entrevista? —Keiji alza ambas cejas y se lleva una mano a la barbilla, adoptando una postura pensativa que sólo consigue que Bokuto arrugue más los labios, en una mueca infantil de absoluto desagrado—. Estuviste espléndido, Bokuto-san. Me sorprende que hagas esa pregunta.

—¡Akaashi…! —Bokuto pronuncia su nombre varias veces, como si fuera el coro de una canción.

Keiji no está muy seguro en qué momento Tenma desaparece de su campo de visión. Todavía hay mucha gente en las gradas y el ambiente festivo continúa presente en todo el gimnasio. Cuando Bokuto se acerca a él, Keiji siente cosquillas en todo el cuerpo. Ambos se funden en un abrazo y Keiji vuelve a ser la persona más afortunada de todo Japón. Lo bueno de que Bokuto le haya preguntado por su desempeño, es que Keiji ya no tiene por qué adularlo con palabras. Se apretuja contra el pecho de Bokuto y cierra los ojos, olvidándose por un momento que están todavía en la cancha. La respiración de Bokuto le hace cosquillas en la piel, una sensación que vuelve a traerle buenos recuerdos. La última vez que estuvo así abrazado con Bokuto, en medio de una cancha de voleibol, Keiji tenía dieciséis años.

El tiempo pasa, pero los lazos perduran.

Su madre le dijo eso el día de la graduación de Bokuto, porque Keiji llegó a casa inusualmente triste. En ese entonces la frase no fue más que un conjunto de palabras que no supo valorar. Ahora piensa en ello y Keiji lamenta no haber apreciado aquel momento de sabiduría.

—Akaashi, ¿sabes? Luego de esto podemos…

—¿Pero es que ustedes siempre van a ser así de pegajosos? No sé si sentir ternura o vergüenza ajena, de verdad… —a pesar de que Keiji lleva mucho tiempo sin escucharla, la voz de Kuroo sigue tan inconfundible como siempre. Tiene ese tono característico, una mezcla de burla y calidez que envuelve cada una de sus palabras. Cuando Keiji se gira hacia él, no está preparado para encontrárselo con un aspecto tan formal. Pero les está sonriendo con malicia, con el mismo gesto cómplice que tiene desde que Keiji lo conoce. Kuroo extiende los brazos, agitándolos con insistencia—. ¿Qué? ¿Vas a abrazar así a Akaashi y a mí me vas a dejar sin nada? ¡Creí que lo compartíamos todo!

Bokuto resopla pero, antes de que pueda soltarlo, Keiji le toma de la mano. Se acomoda los lentes y es su turno de devolverle aquella sonrisa maliciosa a Kuroo.

—Compartir es un término poco ortodoxo en estas circunstancias, Kuroo-san. —Keiji alza las cejas, incapaz de ocultar una sonrisa sincera por volverlo a ver—. Pero es bueno verte de nuevo.

Kuroo se ajusta la corbata, como si quisiera mantener la compostura de seriedad, aunque el montaje se le está deshaciendo por la postura corporal y el brillo en los ojos.

—¿No le has dicho a tu novio que prácticamente soy tu jefe? —Kuroo se encoge de hombros y la pregunta causa el efecto esperado en Bokuto, quien se remueve en un espasmo. Da un paso al frente, dispuesto a contraatacar, pero Keiji se consuela al pensar que no se suelta de su agarre.

—¡No seas ridículo! Trabajar para la Asociación de Voleibol no te hace mi jefe… ¿Cierto? —Keiji se da cuenta cómo la convicción de Bokuto se pierde a mitad de la frase.

Kuroo da una palmada de euforia, pues parece encantado con la reacción de Bokuto. Keiji no está seguro si debe reñirlo o reírse, porque la expresión que lleva Bokuto es demasiado graciosa como para que pueda ignorarla.

—Creo que ese es tema para un largo debate, Bokuto-kun… —Kuroo lo llama de manera particularmente melosa, pero le brillan los ojos y también está sonriendo. A pesar de que Bokuto está frunciendo los labios de disgusto, Keiji se siente arropado por la compañía. De pronto le parece maravilloso que estén allí juntos, luego de tanto tiempo. Sobre todo porque parece como si se hubieran despedido esta mañana, para después reencontrarse en el gimnasio. Keiji vuelve a sentirse afortunado de tener personas que lleva tatuadas en el corazón, con lazos que trascienden tiempo y distancia—. Sawamura y los demás también vinieron a ver el partido. Creo que te dije, pero nunca lees todos mis mensajes. Pensábamos ir a cenar todos juntos, ya saben, por los viejos tiempos. ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?

Es una oferta francamente tentadora, una que Keiji está a punto de responder, pero se detiene cuando siente la mano de Bokuto sobre su hombro. Ladea el rostro hacia él, quien sonríe pero no lo está mirando.

—Eso realmente suena bien, Kuroo. Pero… —Bokuto se humedece los labios, Keiji nota el sonrojo que le nace desde la punta de la nariz y le enmarca las mejillas. La calidez que irradia de Bokuto es tan violenta e invasiva que Keiji también siente el rostro ardiendo—… en realidad, Akaashi y yo tenemos planes. Bueno, estaba a punto de decirle que teníamos planes, pero siempre apareces en el momento más adecuado.

El silencio a continuación no es incómodo, pero sí que le causa a Keiji una comezón en la garganta. Tiene ganas de decir algo, cualquier cosa, para que Bokuto y Kuroo dejen de mirarse de aquella manera tan intensa. Para su suerte, el duelo de miradas no dura demasiado porque Kuroo se ríe y da otra palmada que suena todavía más fuerte que la anterior.

—Diría que estoy ofendido, pero no lo estoy. De hecho, ni siquiera estoy sorprendido. Sólo te voy a pedir que me dejes tomarles una foto, es para el archivo de la Asociación de Voleibol… —cuando Kuroo saca su teléfono, Bokuto ya está protestando, mientras que Keiji no está seguro si debe posar para la foto o no—. ¡Ya no te quejes! En realidad es una foto para Yakkun, ¿ahora sí me vas a hacer caso?

Aunque la explicación de Kuroo bien puede ser una mentira piadosa para salir del paso, parece suficiente para calmar a Bokuto, quien abraza de nuevo a Keiji. Cuando se prepara para posar, Bokuto lo sorprende de último minuto, girándose hacia él y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Keiji se ríe, pues el gesto es tan rápido que le hace cosquillas en la piel. No está seguro si Kuroo sigue tomando fotos, pero Bokuto vuelve a besarlo, ahora en la barbilla. Sus narices se chocan y Keiji da un paso al frente, para recuperar el equilibrio.

—Necesitaré un par de dosis de insulina luego de esto… —el comentario de Kuroo se pierde entre los besos de Bokuto y las risas de Keiji, quien sigue sintiéndose el más afortunado.

****

Una semana después, Bokuto está de visita en Tokio. La liga de voleibol se toma unos días de descanso y lo primero que hace Bokuto es avisarle que se quedará con él todo el fin de semana. Keiji se siente culpable porque Bokuto llegó desde el jueves en la noche, pero él no pudo tomarse esos días libres. Tiene demasiadas juntas de trabajo, el tiempo parece comprimirse ante sus ojos sin dejarle más que unos cuantos espacios para dedicarle toda su atención a Bokuto. Así que no le queda más remedio que disfrutar de todos sus momentos a solas, incluso cuando no puede despegar los dedos del teclado y Bokuto le hace caricias en los hombros. O cuando le llega desde la cocina el olor de la cena que Bokuto le prepara mientras él está al teléfono con Sakuragi. O también por las noches, cuando Keiji se hace un ovillo entre las sábanas, mientras Bokuto le acaricia el vientre con ambas manos.

Keiji valora todos sus momentos con Bokuto, pero el mejor momento de aquel fin de semana es cuando por fin cierra la videollamada con Sakuragi y está libre hasta el lunes. Anuncia su libertad sentándose a horcajadas sobre Bokuto y dándole un beso en los labios.

—¿Ahora sí eres mío…? —Bokuto se ríe y le hace cosquillas con una mano, mientras que con la otra lo sostiene de la cintura. Keiji mantiene el equilibrio echándole los brazos al cuello.

—No pienso trabajar hasta el lunes. —Keiji sella la promesa con un roce de narices, mientras Bokuto continúa sosteniéndolo de la cintura—. De verdad lamento no haber podido tomar unos días libres. Pero te acompañaré el martes a la estación de trenes, tengo todo calculado.

—No te preocupes, Akaashi. Aprovecharé el lunes para hacerle una visita a mis padres, pasaré con ellos todo el día y así dejarán de decir que soy un hijo ingrato. Mis hermanas también van a venir, todavía estás invitado a cenar. Estoy seguro que mamá estará encantada de verte. Ya le hice prometer que no hará preguntas incómodas… —Bokuto termina la frase con un dejo de aparente angustia que Keiji conoce bien.

—Preguntas incómodas… —Keiji repite la última frase y alza las cejas. Tiene el presentimiento de que ya sabe de qué se trata, pero, a juzgar por la expresión de Bokuto, acabará por confirmar sus sospechas en un instante.

—Ya sabes, empezará a insinuar que soy el único de sus hijos que todavía no es un hombre casado. —Bokuto arruga los labios al terminar la frase y lo único que puede hacer Keiji es acorralarlo con un beso—. ¡Hablo en serio, Akaashi!

—Estaré allí para cenar. Y no te preocupes, Bokuto-san. Le diré que estoy esperando que te me declares y que compres una casa para los dos. —Keiji se ríe de su propia insinuación, en especial cuando escucha a Bokuto protestar. Su novio le pellizca la espalda, haciéndolo estremecer.

—¡Akaashi! Eres un peligro, le diré a mamá que haga tu comida favorita. Tendrás la boca tan llena que no te dará tiempo de decir nada. —Bokuto le besa la barbilla, después la mejilla izquierda y sube con los labios hasta la frente de Keiji—. Ahora que terminamos esta discusión, ve a vestirte. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

—¿Vamos a salir? —ninguno hizo planes muy elaborados para el fin de semana, así que Keiji se sorprende cuando lo escucha. Pero no se atreve a poner en duda sus palabras, porque Bokuto tiene aquella mirada decidida e intensa, que no deja lugar para segundos pensamientos—. ¿Adónde me llevas, Bokuto-san?

—A practicar un rato.

Al principio, Keiji piensa que Bokuto bromea. Pero cuando lo ve echar unas cuantas cosas a su bolsa deportiva, se da cuenta de que no puede ponerse ropa casual para salir. Keiji se lleva zapatillas y echa una muda de ropa limpia en la mochila de Bokuto, quien marca el camino. Hace frío afuera, pero Bokuto emana suficiente calidez para los dos. Cuando viajan en el metro, Keiji se apretuja contra él sin culpas, pues el vagón está atestado de gente a pesar de ser fin de semana. Aunque siente curiosidad, no le pregunta a Bokuto adónde van. Keiji sigue sus pasos cuando bajan del metro y aprieta la mano de Bokuto con firmeza cada vez que la muchedumbre parece arrastrarlos a cada uno en sentido contrario.

Keiji ve el gimnasio antes de cruzar la calle. No necesita mirar a Bokuto para saber que allá se dirigen, puede sentirlo en el tacto de sus manos unidas. A Bokuto le palpita la palma de la mano, mientras Keiji se pregunta si no será muy tarde para que el gimnasio esté abierto.

—Bokuto-san, te recuerdo que ya no estoy en forma. Seré incapaz de seguirte el ritmo… —no es realmente una queja, pero Bokuto se ríe de todas maneras. Tal y como Keiji sospecha, el gimnasio está completamente vacío cuando llegan. Bokuto lo está mirando tan fijamente que Keiji siente la boca seca. Quiere decirle que está haciendo trampa, pues si lo mira de esa forma es difícil que Keiji pueda negarle algo. Pero las palabras se le atoran en la garganta, pues Bokuto se inclina hacia él, acercándose hasta tomarlo de la cintura.

—Sólo quería recordar viejos tiempos. Llámame nostálgico, Akaashi.

—Eres terriblemente nostálgico, Bokuto-san. —Keiji se encoge de hombros, mientras Bokuto chasquea los labios a pesar de que él hizo justo lo que le pidió. Eso también está cargado de nostalgia, pues Keiji recuerda decenas de escenarios similares.

Cuando Bokuto saca la pelota de voleibol, Keiji está seguro de que quedará en ridículo. Está fuera de forma y no practica voleibol en serio desde hace años, pero Bokuto se muestra lo bastante paciente con él y remata cada uno de sus pases, a pesar de que éstos parezcan los de un aficionado. Keiji está convencido de que los zapatos le aprietan, pero continúa moviéndose con toda la destreza que puede. Su cuerpo parece recordar cómo tiene que saltar y estirar los brazos para hacer un pase, aunque no tienen la misma fuerza de antaño.

Keiji reconoce el sonido del remate, es como un estallido que rebota contra él, embriagándolo de recuerdos. Es la primera vez en más de tres años que provoca aquel estallido. Ser coprotagonista de los remates de Bokuto es tan maravilloso como la primera vez. Es una sensación adictiva, que obliga a Keiji a continuar a pesar de que siente calambres en todo el cuerpo. Mientras eleva los brazos, Keiji siente un poco de envidia por Miya Atsumu. Tiene que ser increíble hacer esto a diario junto a Bokuto y a nivel profesional.

—Sigues siendo increíble, Akaashi. —Bokuto se arrodilla en el suelo, pero ni siquiera tiene la respiración entrecortada. Keiji sabe que la única razón por la que está allí sentado, es porque él ya está recostado contra el suelo del gimnasio. Bokuto se apiada de él sin decir palabra, mientras Keiji recuerda sus propias limitaciones.

—Estoy fuera de forma, Bokuto-san. —Keiji siente que le pesan los pulmones y tampoco está muy seguro de cómo será capaz de regresar a casa. Considera si preguntarle a Bokuto que lo cargue de regreso al apartamento. La sola idea le causa tanta gracia que no puede evitar reírse a carcajadas, liberando así el cansancio que lleva en todo el cuerpo. Keiji se cubre la boca con ambas manos, mientras escucha que Bokuto lo llama varias veces. Tiene los ojos cerrados, así que se da cuenta lo cerca que está Bokuto cuando siente las cosquillas en el costado.

—Extrañaba tus pases, Akaashi… —aunque está seguro que Bokuto no lo dice como una queja, termina la frase con un puchero en los labios. Keiji no sabe cómo responder, así que se inclina para darle un beso. El corazón le palpita con tanta fuerza que lo siente vibrar en la garganta—. Si le digo a Tsum-Tsum que es bueno, pero tú eres mejor se va a enfadar, ¿cierto? Es capaz de ignorarme por una semana.

—Se enfadará el doble porque no es cierto, Bokuto-san. Pero me hace feliz que mis pases sigan siento tus favoritos, te guardaré el secreto. —Keiji le da otro rápido beso, mientras cruza las piernas y queda sentado sobre la cancha. Arquea el cuello y se fija en las luces del gimnasio, que son las mismas que lo encandilaron muchas veces en su adolescencia. A veces, cuando Keiji se sentía en una encrucijada en medio de un partido, echaba un rápido vistazo hacia arriba. Las luces eran tan potentes que conseguían hacerlo sentir pequeño y recordarle que, a pesar de todo lo que implicaba, sólo se trataba de un partido—. ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi jugar en Miyagi recordé lo orgulloso que estoy de ti. Como jugador. Siempre supe que nuestro último partido juntos no sería el final del camino para ti. Recuerdo que antes tenía una lista mental de todas tus manías. Todo lo que podía salir mal. Ya no te hace falta, Bokuto-san.

Cuando termina de hablar, Keiji se pregunta si ese fue un discurso demasiado empalagoso. Hay algo muy intenso en la forma en que lo está mirando Bokuto, que le dice que sí. Las mejillas le hacen cosquillas, pero no se siente avergonzado. Cuando Bokuto le besa el dorso de la mano, Keiji quiere recordarle que está empapado de sudor.

—Ah, pero lo único que me hace falta eres tú, Akaashi. —Bokuto alza las cejas cuando termina la frase. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, como si de pronto estuviera dándose cuenta de algo—. ¿Soné demasiado cursi? Porque es la verdad.

Keiji se ríe de nuevo, echándole los brazos al cuello. Está tan concentrado saboreando la felicidad que lleva encima, que apenas se da cuenta cuando Bokuto tira de él, ayudándolo a levantarse. Bokuto le besa las mejillas y el cuello, diciéndole que tienen permiso del dueño del gimnasio para poder ducharse. Le susurra al oído que después de la práctica se merecen cenar como reyes. Keiji tiene el estómago vacío, aunque no necesariamente apetito, así que se deja llevar por Bokuto, quien parece conocer muy bien todas las instalaciones. Sus manos están unidas, firmes, ambos incapaces de desprenderse uno del otro.

—¡Vamos, Akaashi!

La risa de Bokuto hace eco contra las gradas del gimnasio y Keiji le sigue los pasos, como lleva haciendo desde que lo conoció.

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu tiene mi alma, vida y corazón, si llegaste hasta aquí cualquier kudo/comentario es bienvenido y si quieres chillar conmigo ando por twitter como @mysteryspot


End file.
